The Ace of Hearts
by DarkForgiveness
Summary: Sorrow is a given after the death of a loved one but how long should one be allowed to grieve? That was one question Ace couldn't answer. Four years after his death, his soul still lingers with his beloved grieving otouto who hides behind a false mask.
1. Chapter 1

I started this story because there isn't a pairing that my heart belongs to more than these two and I wanted to write a story that I knew many would enjoy reading; including me. It may not be as dark as my other stories but I am warning you this story will be very angsty and in need of many, many tissue boxes.

Pairing: Ace x Luffy

Warnings: Character Death, Supernatural, D-Cest, Self-blame, Sorrow and altered mental states.

Rated M for obvious reasons.

I do not own One Piece; because if I did it would have been rated much higher than it was and strictly yaoi.

That's it for now; please enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Those who dream by day are cognizant of many things that escape those who dream only at night."~Edgar Allan Poe<p>

* * *

><p>The harsh drone of the Autumn winds against the small inn easily set the sign creaking on its hinges; making the copper plate sway back and forth from the gusts of cold, unforgiving wind. The wind carried with it a sense of frosty foreboding that could not be quelled by the warmth of the heart. It could not be stopped and would tear apart an innocent heart with mourning and ultimate pain. It was the promise of the coming winter and the paralyzing fear of failure and pain.<p>

A flash of harsh white illuminated the dimly lit room briefly; mere milliseconds later the roll of thunder could be heard. The sudden noise making the small form curled up on the fluffy bed jump slightly; a small but detectable whimper passed sakura tinged lips. The small human curled tighter around the pillow he was hugging tightly to his chest for comfort. The sleeping figure tossed and turned in his interrupted sleep; completely unaware of his surroundings and the dark figure that leaned against the wall - observing the young captain with soft chocolate brown eyes that shimmered in sadness. Those dark eyes hidden from the world by a familiar hat of tan, red, and the unmistakable smiling and frowning faces of carefully carved and painted beads. There was only _one_ person in the entire Grand Line that wore that hat; just as there was only one person who would carry on wearing the hat of Gol D. Rodger without knowing it...

Portgas D. Ace had been following his beloved otouto since he could remember entering this cold and unforgiving realm of the dead. No matter the place and the pain he felt drifting from those living around him; Ace was always watching over Luffy. A distant but untactful fear of what might happen if he wasn't there to protect his precious Luffy. Every time he was forced to watch a single drop of blood spill from his brother; Ace felt letting lose his wrath for the world to know. But even the spiritual world had its bounds...

No matter how much he wanted to rip apart those who had dared to hurt his Luffy; he couldn't form enough energy to be more than a deadly aura surrounding the teen in a cloak of protection. Ace needed to conserve his energy for the next time when Luffy let out the 'King's Disposition' - that way his brother would unknowingly catch a glimpse of him and know that he wasn't as alone as he thought. Ace never ran; he never turned back from a fight and sadly so did Luffy thus making it much more difficult to help Luffy in this state and yet; there was nothing stopping the elder of the D. brothers from trying _everything_ in his power to always stay with his beloved younger brother. Even though he was now wandering the spiritual realm with his father close to him; the Pirate King always watching with interested dark eyes the progress of the child he had now claimed as his 'youngest' son and successor. Ace dutifully ignored the eccentric man in favour of always being by Luffy's side and making an excuse that he was _needed_ there...

Depthless chocolate brown eyes watched sadly as Luffy suffered through the harshness of the storm; flashing tenderly when Ace remembered how Luffy would crawl into his bed at night when a storm would start - desperately afraid of the sheets of water that fell from the heavens. A deep seeded fear of loud noises, bright flashes of light and also the sometimes flooding waters. Even now as Ace was a mere silent observer; he could see the same fear in Luffy's restlessness that night. Those whimpers of fear and pain making the elder brother want nothing more than to pull Luffy in his arms and never let go; whispering sweet nothings that he knew Luffy craved to hear but was too afraid to ask for.

With a soft sigh, Ace tipped his hat forward and stepped out from the shadows. The flashes of light illuminating his body as if solid but tinged in a light that was clearly transparent; it was true - Ace was tangible but only when it was on an island where the spiritual realm was much more connected to the living than other's and the fact was that on _that_ night the veil that had separated life had death on the island had completely vanished the moment he stepped on the island beside Luffy. Making him appear as if he were alive; but sadly not the truth...

Ace was afraid of giving Luffy false hopes; knowing that the pain is little brother hid was far deeper than he even showed at the battle of Marineford. Careful not to disturb Luffy's restless but deep sleep; Ace sat at the foot of the bed with a sigh of exhaustion. A gentle smile of promise and affection drifting across his lips unwittingly.

The one time he could offer comfort and protection Ace was too afraid that if he touched a human being they would crumple in his hands like dust. As if his Logia powers had intensified in the spiritual realm and could destroy the living without a minutes' notice. He was afraid that he would hurt Luffy more by appearing in front of him; yes - the legendary brother of Monkey D. Luffy was afraid - not for himself but for his precious otouto. Everything he did was for Luffy these days. Being dead really made Ace wish that he could at least have stayed alive long enough for his beloved otouto; he hated seeing Luffy cry but now as he watched over him, Ace saw the unshed and shed tears in those dark eyes everyday and every night when Luffy didn't think his crew was looking - he cried his eyes out in grief.

_'Mah, Luffy; it's been four years now. You shouldn't be so sad anymore.'_ Ace thought to himself; a sentence he had whispered in his brother's ear more than once but Luffy never heard him. His hand that had been reaching towards Luffy's soft hair stopped midway as he let it drop again; fingers baling into a fist at his side in frustration. Ace berated himself harshly; he was no longer there, he no longer shared the same world as Luffy - he shouldn't touch him. Ace was afraid of hurting Luffy even more than the teen was hurting now. How long was one supposed to mourn for a brother's death? Someone once told Ace that grief never went away and the only way to deal with it was to take it a day at a time and hope that one day it become just a tiny bit easier. Was that what Luffy felt every day? The constant pain in his heart that even his crew was blind to? That loneliness that he knew something was wrong with him but not matter how hard he tried nothing could fill the void in his heart where Ace once lived and had complete control over?

Such thoughts were painful for not only the youngest of the D. brothers but to the older one as well. He too mourned the loss of his life and the ability to fully protect his precious Luffy.

Eyes the colour of molten chocolate closed behind tanned eyelids; the emotional aspects of this reverie making Ace tired. Scooting back and pulling his legs in a crossed legged position; Ace finally allowed himself - just this once - to let his guard drop a tiny bit. This was also much more comfortable than leaning against the wall for the rest of the night and Ace knew that Luffy wouldn't really mind; they often shared the same bed when storms came and went or even when Luffy just felt like it.

Making sure to be careful and not to disturb Luffy, Ace smiled softly and leaned over his little brother; placing a soft kiss on a smooth forehead that was for once not shadowed by the infamous red and yellow straw hat. Maybe just this once to make Luffy relax in his sleep. The heat from Luffy's presence warmed Ace's heart and pushed away the desperate remorse and guilt he had been feeling for a mere second before it came crashing around him again. If only...

If only life hadn't been so harsh on his little brother then Ace would have been able to protect Luffy much better. Feeling disgusted in himself; Ace turned away sharply and turned his back on Luffy's sleeping form - a strange but not unfamiliar sting in his eyes that alerted Ace that he was experiencing deep and dark emotions again. With a huff he rested his forehead in his hands; dark eyes closing to try and avoid the painful experiences that he could remember. If he had one regret in his life; it was not being able to be right beside Luffy...

No matter how frustrated he became with himself; even Ace did not have the will power to look away from Luffy for too long. No longer able to look away; Ace carefully turned around again - chin resting in the palm of his hand as he made himself comfortable for the evening. He was content to just watch over Luffy for now. Despite his own tears that threatened to fall...

He couldn't deny Luffy anything; couldn't keep his eyes off of his beloved little brother anymore - no matter how hard he tried.

...

_'Uhh! Ace! I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't m-mean to!' Big brown eyes filled with large tears; tiny fists desperately wiping away at the tears that stained soft cheeks as the eight year old stared at the ground guiltily. Water dripped from his small body and onto the ground below; the floor of the bar now wet where little Luffy was standing. Tiny arms winding around his waist to try and find a semblance of comfort after the horrifying experience he had just lived through. He was so afraid; his entire body trembling at the feeling he experienced as his body had hit the water..._

_Emptiness, darkness, pain and fear. Such a potent combination for such a small body. He had never meant to fall in; Luffy had merely been fishing when he had lost his balance and plummeted into the freezing water. The only thing that Luffy was afraid was that Ace was going to hate him for causing trouble again; he really hadn't meant to..._

_Large tear filled black eyes snapped up when the door to the bar flew open; revealing a panting Ace who had no care for those in the bar and rushed into the room at full speed. Dar eyes widening at the scene before him; was it possible to have a heart attack at ten? Ace wasn't so sure but he never wanted to experience this feeling again; it felt as if his heart was breaking in his chest as his knees nearly buckled from beneath him. He had never seen such sad eyes; his brother had always been so strong but was this who Luffy really was? _

_'Uugh! Ace!" Luffy shouted through his sobs; arms reaching up so that Ace would pick him up. He was hurting; his heart was heavy and only his brother could save him. He never needed anyone as much as he needed Ace now. Not even Jiji-chan could help him now. He had never felt so much pain than on that day; his lungs were still hurting with the sea water that had flooded them and his limbs was heavy, useless, and it took all his strength to beg for his brother's affection._

_'Luffy! What happened?' Ace voice was distressed as he stared at the clearly dishevelled state of his little brother; a lance of fear launched itself through his heart. Seeing his little brother like this made his possessive and protective side flare dangerously as he ignored Makino completely and pulled Luffy into his arms the moment they reached out to him desperately. It was the first time Ace saw Luffy like this outside of a heavy storm._

_Ace was refusing to think of the possibility that he could have lost his little brother forever and kept thanking whatever entity had decided to save his little brother. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to Luffy. No; he had decided he was going to be dying long before Luffy ever did and if possible by his side. That would make Ace happy to give his life in exchange for his brother's but even he couldn't predict the ultimate pain that it would cause his beloved. _

_'Hush Luffy; it's alright. I'm here now, I'm here.' Ace soothed the distraught boy; never flinching when his shirt got soaked through by Luffy's tears, soaking clothes and dripping hair. When Dadan had came to get him and told him Luffy had fallen in the ocean; Ace could have sworn his heart had stopped completely. Now as Luffy was again safely tucked in his arms - Ace felt a long breath leave his lips and his heart stopped stuttering in his chest. His hearing now desperately trying to make sense of the sobbed words that Luffy was hollering in his ears._

_Luffy clung desperately to Ace; afraid to let go - if he did then he would find himself struggling in the ocean again and no one would be there for him. He would be all alone. No one would love him anymore. Luffy cried harder; he didn't want Ace to hate him. Ace was his favourite person in the whole world, his best friend and his Aniki. Luffy would do anything for Ace; no matter the pain he would experience but he was afraid of Ace leaving him and never coming back. He didn't want that; anything __**but**__ that... _

_'Luffy, I'm not angry at you. It's ok. You're ok now.' Ace whispered softly; fingers running through wet black locks that stuck to his fingers. Ace rocked back and forth lightly; cooing softly to calm Luffy down before he passed out from his exhaustion - both mental and physical. No matter the eyes that fell on the two boys on the ground Ace refused to let go of Luffy; nothing would separate them again. Not after this terrifying nightmare. _

_'Ace I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I promise.' _

_'I know you won't Luffy.' Ace whispered softly; finally picking up his little brother in his arms as he headed towards their home. It was best now to get Luffy to bed and let him rest; he could have picked up a fever from his time spent in the cold water of the ocean._

_Ace was however surprised when he found a yellow and red straw hat being pushed on his hair when Luffy's sniffs and sobs stilled to a few hiccups every now and then. Merely frowning in confusion; Ace turned towards the face that was hidden on his shoulder only to find large black eyes staring at him. _

_'Luffy?' Ace asked softly; his eyes looking deep into the depths of deep black yes - he could see a wisdom beyond Luffy's eight years and it startled him slightly. The determination in those eyes; it was frightening to behold. Just what was going on? Ace knew how much Luffy treasured the yellow and red straw hat so why was it currently resting on __**his**__ head? _

_'Keep it for me until I feel better, please Ace.' Ace sighed and with his free hand he pushed the straw hat more firmly onto his head. Shifting Luffy up his hip to carry him better; there was nothing Ace wouldn't do for his precious otouto. If Luffy asked him to jump off a cliff he would merely ask when and where; such was the devotion that they shared even at such young ages. _

_'Alright; but only until you feel better.' Ace agreed; knowing that Luffy was asking Ace to look after his precious treasure. If only Luffy knew what a precious treasure he was to Ace. A treasure not to be found in the form of One Piece or in the vast ocean known as the Grand Line but something much closer to home and to the heart where it resided. _

_..._

"'m s'rry Ace." Luffy slurred; tears sliding from sleeping eyes and running down smooth cheeks. Hand twisting in sheets as Luffy unconsciously clung to the only thing he could find that would comfort him. Desperate for the feel of his brother's touch even if he was no longer alive to give it to him. Regret, remorse and guilt were strong in his every dream, every thought and even his actions as he now relived every painful second without Ace by his side or knowing at least that his brother was alright where ever he was. Was he happy or in pain? Was it like the hell of Impel Down? Would Ace have to suffer through so much again because of a sadist who wanted to destroy the world.

If only Luffy had been stronger his Nii-chan would still be alive...

The suffering teen whimpered in his fitful bouts of consciousness and unconsciousness - crying in his sleep for the pain that had been tearing at his heart for years on end. He wanted to die now; he wanted to be with Ace forever but then he remembered the promise he made with his brother and his Nakama and now he was forced to live with that pain settling in his heart and eating away at his strong will day by day. How long would he be able to keep up this facade that nothing ever got to him? Luffy knew that they were mere days away from Raftel and reaching all their dreams but he couldn't find an ounce of happiness in that thought; just what had Ace meant to him if he was affecting his life like this? To Luffy he was the only one that had taken his heart with him when he died; there was nothing left but missing pieces that had scattered with the winds to the ends of the earth and something Luffy knew he would never be able to find.

_'Live for me Luffy; live for the both of us.'_ A dying breath that left Luffy reeling with pain and desperation; how could he break that promise? A small moan passed parted pink lips; the sadness in his heart building to an extent where it was no longer bearable for Luffy. This was why he no longer shared rooms with his Nakama because he knew every night he cried in his sleep. One never realizes that you found your beloved until it is too late. He knew he would never have the same positivity that he had always harboured; no longer have the happy go lucky attitude - Luffy was forever changed and yet he still put on a facade that fooled even those closest to him but how long? How long until he cracked behind that mask and dissipated into nothing?

"Ace!'M s'rry." He repeated in a continuous pattern; curling in on himself tightly - wishing that he would wake up from this nightmare of loneliness that had settled over him and the huge gaping hole in his heart where Ace had lived ever since they were children. The brother that he loved and cherished; no he was more than a brother - _so much more_...

"No more." He whispered; eyes clenched shut as he relived the horrifying images of _that_ day. He was supposed to save Ace but now who was going to save him from himself? That was a question that Luffy couldn't answer no matter how hard he tried. In his half awake state he felt his bottom lip trembling in sadness; no longer able to hold back the stream of tears that dripped from closed eyes.

"ACE!"

* * *

><p>Ace who had fallen asleep whilst sitting on the bed was startled awake by the desperate yell of his name; dark eyes desperately blinking to clear the sleep from his eyes - Ace tried to comprehend what the hell had just happened. The sight that met his eyes was pitiful and heart wrenching at the same time. Luffy had managed curl in on himself in a way that only he can; arms wound around his waist in a desperate attempt of self comfort. It nearly broke Ace's heart on the spot to see Luffy's small frame trembling as fingers clung to his blue vest to try and ground himself. It was too much for the older brother so after making sure that Luffy was still fast asleep; Ace's determination shattered...<p>

He had sworn that he wouldn't allow Luffy to suffer anymore but he also promised not to touch him in his ghostly state. But by now he could no longer hold back. He pushed his hat from his head so that it rested against his shoulder blades and crawled in behind his little brother; arms easily lifting Luffy's sleeping form into his body as his arms curled around Luffy's small waist protectively.

Just this once; just this once would he offer Luffy true comfort instead of the words that he whispered in his ear for those gruelling four years of pain. Luffy deserved much more than what life had given him and Ace was sure that it would come in due time. It was after all his duty to make sure that his brother be named Pirate King long before his death. As a brother it was his duty; what Ace failed to realize was that Luffy was breaking inside. A hole only his brother could fill dead or alive was slowly but surely eating away at his will and completely breaking his spirit.

After a while Ace sighed in relief when Luffy's trembling stopped and his breaths evened out . The younger of the D. brothers finally slipping into a deeper sleep against Ace's chest. It was then that Ace silently thanked the island for having such a strong energy field and that he was almost completely solid; it meant he could comfort Luffy in his sleep better with his tangible presence. If only it was this once...

Ace smiled when Luffy snuggled closer to him; the younger continued to wiggle himself as close to the strange warmth that Ace was giving off as possible. Just like old times - still blissfully unaware of his brother's soul providing him with the comfort he was now feeling. Ace couldn't help but chuckle at the movement; that was naive little Luffy for him - desperate for affection and when he received it he never really knew what to do with himself. Ace buried his fingers in soft strands of black hair; it was getting long and was just as unruly as his own...

"Sleep Luffy." Ace said softly; his own eyes falling closed at his words. Maybe it was time he also allowed himself to bathe in the warmth of Luffy's presence. Within moments Ace felt himself drifting off into sleep; not caring if Luffy were to wake up again and discover him there. Maybe that was what he desperately wanted - for Luffy to _know_ that Ace never left him and was still with him everywhere he went.

The soft snores of his brother finally lulled him to sleep; even if he was now without a body he still liked to sleep - it ran in the family after all. Narcolepsy that was and their stupidity. Although neither of them would ever admit it. Ace tightened his arms around his little brother to keep him safe from the nightmares that seemed to plague him - dark brows slightly furrowed in sleep as he fought off deep emotions that wanted to spill over into his body. Ace soon fell into a dream realm; the darkness of comfort a welcoming embrace for him as he waited for it to pass and let him be.

A sworn promise to never leave his little brother again; never again. Not even for a single moment in time.

...

A clap of thunder sounded through the small inn; startling Luffy from his nightmare. He shuddered at the cold that assaulted his body but brushed it aside at the sudden fear he felt that swept through him. Someone was in his room and that someone was holding onto him possessively - dark eyes managed to make out the hands that held him captive against a strong chest. Luffy shivered; suddenly afraid of what was happening. The scent that hit his nostrils was filled with the metallic touch of blood and a familiar tinge of open forests, new leaves and the potent smell of a kindles flame that burned with the fire of eternity.

"Nggh." Luffy moaned slightly as those arms tightened around his waist; his sudden fear dissipating as memories assaulted his mind. Luffy knew the owner of that scent but his mind wasn't agreeing with his logic because he knew that Ace was no longer supposed to be alive. Pushing down his desperate hope; Luffy turned his head to look over his shoulder - a small noise leaving his lips as he came to face to face with the one person who he knew for a fact could _not_ be there. Something made Luffy want to scream; but something also held him back. The odd sensation of Ace's body so close to him was making his head spin. Luffy didn't know what was going on and in all honesty it scared him a little. Had all this been a nightmare up until now and he had finally woken up safe in his brother's arms?

His logic was fighting with his heart and telling him that this was a mere dream; shattering the small amount of happiness he had felt glimmer in his heart. Ace was dead, he wasn't coming back anymore. A blush dusted his cheeks as he watched his brother's features - twisting around in Ace's arms to curl closer to his brother's scent. If it was only a dream then he would enjoy it for once; chuckling as Ace scrunched his nose - brown freckles standing out cutely on tanned skin.

Was this Ace's ghost? Luffy wondered to himself; wiggling his arm free and laying a hand on Ace's cheek. It was then that he noticed the skin was warm but it had an odd texture to it; it shimmered in a light blue colour and almost made Ace look transparent. And yet, the arm around his waist was solid and so was the chest he was tucked against...

Luffy wanted to stay awake for as long as he could and savour this moment lest he wake up alone again; he didn't want to miss even a moment of this. Ace was too precious for him and even if it was only a dream - it was one that didn't want to wake up from. He missed his brother so much that every breath that he took _hurt_ his chest. Was this what it was supposed to be like.

"Ace." Luffy cried softly; he was afraid. Luffy started when chocolate brown eyes suddenly opened and locked with his; Luffy felt his breath hitch in his chest as a small sob lodged itself in his throat. Those eyes were just as he remembered them; dark, intense and could stare through any soul that it chose - picking apart their deepest secrets before closing the inner wounds they sustained. Luffy clenched his eyes shut and pressed his forehead against Ace's. He wanted the comfort that Ace had always given him. Luffy's hands clenched and unclenched on Ace's bare chest - desperate to ground himself from the emotions that rushed through him. His brother didn't seem to mind that Luffy's finger nails were scratching his chest harshly as the younger of the brother's fought his inner turmoil.

"Please! Don't go." Luffy begged; tears now flowing freely. In the last few years he had cried enough tears to fill an ocean but he didn't care; Ace was his everything and now he was gone. He stilled when he felt calloused fingers rest in his hair and card through his locks softly. Luffy felt his body respond to the calming touch. His eyelids becoming heavy and his blood pressure dropping considerably.

"I'm here now; I'm not going anywhere." Ace's voice was soft - the familiar voice echoing through his mind and making Luffy relax even more unconsciously. Luffy tightened his arms around Ace's shoulders; desperately afraid to let go. Luffy shuddered when he felt the touch of soft lips across his forehead; a deep blush spread across his cheeks. He always liked it when Ace was affectionate with him; it made him feel wanted and looked after at the same time. But not something he would ever admit; sometimes he blushed around his brother because of the emotions he invoked inside of him.

Luffy was happy; relief flooding through his veins. Ace never left. Without thinking Luffy flipped them over; now straddling Ace's lap as he rested his ear against Ace's chest. Desperately searching for a heartbeat he knew should be there; fear once again prominent in his heart when there was nothing but a hollow echoed of silence. The only thing that proved Ace was really there was the strange warmth that Ace radiated from his body; it was soaking into his skin, warming his heart and melting away his grief.

"Sleep, Luffy." Ace's voice rang in his mind and in that instance Luffy was once again aware of the pull of exhaustion. No matter how hard he tried to fight it; it was useless.

"NO! I don't want to! I'll lose you again." Luffy shouted; eyes clenched shut as he gripped onto Ace's hat - refusing to let go. He didn't want to move; he was comfortable where he was - laying over his brother's chest with his face tucked into Ace's shoulder. He didn't want to go to sleep. It was instinct that told him he would be alone when he woke up; with a heart more broken than it already was.

"It'll be alright; I'll never leave you again." Ace assured softly. He could no longer keep the feeling of dread from resting in his stomach and tying it in knots. This was exactly the reason why he didn't want Luffy to see him in this form; now Ace was sure that he couldn't ever hide his presence from his little brother anymore and that was something that worried him greatly. Luffy would feel obliged to always be with him and look after him even if he was no longer a living breathing human being but a mere soul wandering the realm of the dead.

Ace sighed; fingers burying in dark locks - cooing softly when he felt Luffy's tears stain his shoulder. Ace couldn't stand to see his little brother cry; it hurt too much. Allowing for some of his energy to flow into Luffy's body; Ace let him know how loved he was. It was a spoken promise that he would always be with his little brother.

Ace was startled when he felt a soft straw hat being pushed onto his head; dark eyes looking at him with a seriousness that made Ace's breath disappear for a moment. When had he missed the fact that his little brother was growing up? He was about to ask a question when a finger pressed on his lips - silencing the elder of the two immediately. That commanding presence that came so easily yo Luffy in the form of Haki washed over him in a gentle caress of caring, love, understanding and immense sorrow.

"Keep it for me until I feel better." Ace stilled at those words; he knew them well. A small but sorrowful smile flitted across his lips. He gave a small nod of consent.

"Alright, but only until you feel better."

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate it. Please leave me a rating and a review if you enjoyed the story; I would really appreciate it. it is after all I get as payment :) the choice is yours.<p>

Ja Na

DF


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews I received; they make me really happy and I'm glad that this story seems to capture such a great interest. This chapter is extremely sad but it is essential to my plot so please bear with me until next time. Just a fair warning; you're going to need a whole tissue box for this.

Please enjoy:

* * *

><p>'The song is ended, but the melody lingers on.' ~ Unknown Gravestone in England<p>

'Step softly, a dream lies buried here.' ~ Tombstone Epitaph

* * *

><p>Dark eyes opened to the sunlight streaming in from the open curtains; a rubbery nose scrunched in annoyance at being woken up. Luffy was upset because for once he had been having such a nice dream only for it to be interrupted by the bright light that refused to leave. A sigh of disappointment left parted lips; his favourite boshi was lying on the pillow next to him with no Ace in sight. So everything had been but a mere dream within a dream. For once he just wanted to wake up to someone comforting him and telling him that he didn't need to be the strongest anymore.<p>

Flopping on his back and staring at the ceiling of the inn; Luffy bit his lip - eyes desperately scanning the room for any sign of a cowboy hat and molten chocolate brown eyes. Only for his search to come up empty handed. A shimmer of inerasable sorrow danced in those black eyes before they closed behind tanned eyelids and glazed over in a fake happiness that many believed was true.

"For once maybe such a dream would be nice to have come true." Luffy said to himself before standing up and heading for the bathroom; one of his crew - either Zoro or Brook - would come to get him as they agreed the night before when Luffy had tracked up the stairs and disappeared into his room without looking back.

Luffy never noticed that the sheets were undisturbed; he had been so exhausted that he had just flopped on the bed and fallen into a restless slumber that left him even more tired after he had woken up then when he had gone to sleep. After stepping into the bathroom and turning on the shower faucet; black eyes watched mildly interested as the steam filled the room before fogging up the small medicine cabinet mirror. He wondered what would happen if he went in gear second in a small bathroom - would it also stream up like this?

Dark eyes drifted closed again once the warm water washed over his skin; completely wiping away the memories he had been reliving in his thoughts and dreams. Why did he feel so drained? It wasn't like he had had a draining fight for a while; there was no need to exhaust his body and stretch his will to the limits so why was he still so tired? He really must have been reaching his own limit as well...

A dark chuckle spilled from pink lips; blunt fingernails scratched against the tiles of the shower before Luffy rested his forehead against the cool wall where a headache was beginning to pound behind his eyes. Yes, he was definitely reaching the limits of his body and mind. Master Rayleigh had warned him about this; if he was careless in using his Haki - even unconsciously - he could very well experience constant pain and severe fevers at a very early age.

The water that now soaked shimmering black hair also hid the tears that fell calmly from his closed eyes. His body was in pain; every breath hurt his lungs but he would go on just a little longer for his Nakama. In a sudden bout of anger; Luffy's fist connected with the tile wall - shattering the wall behind even the tiles with deep cracks and a large hole. He was angry at himself for even dreaming a wish that he knew could never be true. What gave him the right to dream such a dream and dare to wake up from it? That was the dream he wanted to dream right before he died so that he knew he would be with Ace afterwards and there would be nothing between them anymore; no line between the living and the dead. Biting his lip to try and calm himself again; Luffy turned off the faucet. Feeling suddenly guilty at shattering the wall; he would have to apologize to the inn keeper for that.

~In the fog of the bathroom; chocolate brown eyes peered through the thick steam at the scene before him with concern. Ace could see the pain his brother was in but there was nothing he could do; if only Luffy would lift his head and look towards the door then he would see that this wasn't a dream and Ace was really there. Ace just sighed and closed his eyes after a while; Luffy also needed to deal with this by himself - there were just things that he couldn't do for Luffy and this was one of those things.~

Dark eyes that were staring at nothing in particular never noticed the sorrowful brown eyes of his brother who was watching him intently whilst leaning against the open bathroom door's frame and looking straight into the fogged up mirror. Luffy bit his lip before shaking his head in order to come back to himself. When Luffy finally stepped out of the bathroom it was with a heavily dreaded heart that he would once again have to put on that mask which he had come to hate so much over the years.

Luffy froze in his footsteps; dark eyes turned towards the bed with both curiosity and confusion. On the edge of the bed were his clothes - clothes that he knew he never put there - neatly folded with his Boshi resting on top of the bundle. Luffy took a deep breath; he really must be losing his mind. Maybe he should go see Chopper about this. They were mere days away from the final island in the Grand Line; Raftel, and so much closer to reaching his dream. Even now that dream felt empty now. Just a mere wish to satisfy a longing child...

Letting a sigh spill from tired lips; Luffy walked forward and started to dress himself. There was one other explanation for this but Luffy refused to believe it because if he did then he would only set himself up for more heartbreak than before. When his fingers curled around the last clothing item he froze; the material was soft, the inside made of a deep red silk whilst the outside was a deep black with red and gold trimmings. He knew what it was but why it was in his hands at that moment in time, Luffy couldn't say.

Luffy hardly ever wore it; it was a commemorative captain's cloak Nami had given him after those two years of torturous training. He didn't like wearing it because it made the distinction between him and his Nakama too clear; to him they were the only family he had left - there was no need for isolation and separation from them. Luffy sat on the bed with the soft coat in his lap - finger fisted in the material - finally understanding why he suddenly had the urge to wear it. How had it gotten there when he had clearly left it on the Sunny? And why was a nightmare dancing before his open eyes? He scratched his head in confusion before filing it away as a 'mysterious' event and item. Maybe Ace had brought it from the ship but how his dead brother had known he wanted to wear it now, Luffy didn't know so he pushed that theory out of his mind. It was best not to think of such things that could never be true...

A sudden shudder worked its way through Luffy's body; there was a silent feeling of foreboding spreading through his body coldly. Somehow Luffy forced his gloomy thoughts from his mind. It was best he did not think of what he had just seen flicker before his eyes; if he did - it may come true and he would never forgive himself if it did.

Breaths coming in haggard gasps finally faded as Luffy opened his eyes; the head ache he had felt since earlier was now back again with a vengeance. Could this be a warning from his Haki? Like, before Ace had been captured and incarcerated - Luffy had dreamt a horrifying nightmare of how Ace had fought with Blackbeard before being captured. The images he had just seen through his hazed mind left Luffy drained of the tiny bit of energy he had worked up since waking up.

Deciding that he would rather not let Brook or Zoro discover him like this; Luffy stood up from where he was seated at the edge of the bed - cloak in hand before he donned it across his shoulders. Leaving the sleeves to hang at his sides whilst fixing the clip at the front. Slipping his feet into his favourite sandals; Luffy strode towards the door with a different purpose in mind. Maybe a good breakfast would settle this uneasy feeling on his stomach. Luffy thought to himself as his hand fisted in his blue shirt over his stomach.

When he reached the door Luffy pulled it open and stepped into the hallway; his legendary straw hat shadowing his eyes so that no one could see the pain flicker in their depths. The cloak like coat swayed behind him as he headed for the breakfast room; for the first time noticing the warmth of the cloak - it felt just like Ace had in his dreams the night before. Warm, comforting and as if he was protected by a mantle of affection to dull the pain that the world caused every day.

...

Ace watched Luffy since he had opened his eyes that morning; plotting several ways to make Luffy feel a bit better. Ace had folded Luffy's clothes expertly and arranged them so that it would make his morning routine a bit easier than usual. Ace smiled to himself as he now observed Luffy walk towards the dining room with purpose shining in those dark eyes; he couldn't deny that he had an ulterior motive for setting out the beautifully crafted captain's coat. Even if it meant he had to steal it from the Thousand Sunny when Luffy was still sleeping early that morning; it was quite the adventure he had in order to find that coat. Ace could have sworn that those creepy eye sockets of Luffy's musician had followed him as he had slipped through the wall and accidentally into Brook's room; it was after all right next to Luffy's and all D's were notoriously shitty at directions.

Merely shrugging his shoulders at his strayed thoughts; Ace adjusted his hat over his eyes as he followed slowly behind Luffy - not wanting to lose him in the sudden crowd of people. Brown eyes easily followed that distinctive red and yellow straw hat as Luffy went towards a table and seated himself there. Immediately falling asleep on his crossed arms that rested on the table; Ace smiled indulgently at the scene. Luffy was really out of it that morning; so without second thought he took the seat next to Luffy and laid his hand on Luffy's back. Small snores drifted around Ace just as he felt Luffy's back rise and fall with regular breaths.

"Already causing trouble and you haven't even had breakfast yet, Luffy." Ace said before shaking his head; well he supposed it could have been worse and Luffy could have fallen asleep in his food like Ace tended to do when he was still alive. It wasn't long until the table started to fill up; for some reason not one of the Mugiwara crew tried to take the seat next to Luffy. Ace knew that very little people could actually see him and even now they all just looked straight through him and yet they somehow avoided the chair he was seated at. It was interisting to see; maybe it was like a sixth sense that told them the chair was already occupied?

Merely shrugging it aside; Ace tried desperately to hide his laughter when Sanji hit Luffy over the head to wake him up and offered to fetch the young Pirate King his breakfast. Was it something he had seen in Luffy's eyes because Ace could have sworn he had seen the man's curly eyebrow soften before he became gentler towards his captain? There was something definitely wrong as Ace noticed that Luffy hardly ate one plate of food never mind his normal portion. Even to Ace, Luffy looked like a pale shadow of his former self; that shattered the good mood he was in since that morning. Had he caused this?

"Sen-san?" A woman's voice said softly; dragging the attention of all the crew towards the black haired beauty. Waiting until she had Luffy's full attention she bowed her and smiled gently. "I like you coat." Her voice was both quiet but also earth shattering. That one comment awakened the reality for all the Mugiwara pirates - something in Luffy had changed and the aura around him was a little darker than before. Something in Luffy's appearance and mannerisms now made Ace so proud to be this man's Aniki but also extremely sad. Behind those beautiful eyes was a broken soul that begged for love but no one ever bothered to give it to him in the way that Luffy truly craved it. Ace watched as Luffy gave a small but genuine smile to the last living archaeologist of Ohara. That smile; he wanted to bottle it and stow it away in his heart and never let anyone see it...

'That's a bit pretentious and possessive Ace.' He thought to himself with a small chuckle, but still - he didn't want to share Luffy anymore. Even if he was dead...

"Ace wanted me to wear it." Ace's head swung towards his brother; a complete look of shock dancing across his surprised features. How had Luffy...? No, it wasn't possible. He knew for a fact that Luffy had yet to notice him; to even know that Ace was sitting right next to him. Luffy didn't even know that the night before wasn't a dream. But how had Luffy known that Ace wanted him to wear that coat? Was it a wild guess, luck or pure intuition? Knowing Luffy it was probably all three...

"WHA?"

"Impossible."

"ACE?"

"Luffy are you feeling ok? Where does it hurt? Tell me!"

Four distinctive voices shouted at the same time; each trying desperately to drown the other's out and get in their own two cents but only one was a relevant question but one that the young captain didn't want to answer either. So the legendary captain of the Mugiwara crew pushed his chair back and stood up; pushing his favourite boshi on his head to shadow his eyes. Luffy gave a happy smile.

"Let's set sail for Raftel everybody! Nothing is going to stop us." He said proudly.

* * *

><p><em>'Who would have thought that the sons of two of world's worst criminals would become brothers? Yet the sight of the bond they shared was heart wrenching even within the splatters of blood and desperate fighting. Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy fought side by side as if they were born of the same father and as a set of twins; a synchronicity that was born from a deep bond - every individual on that battle field held their breath - whether it be enemy or ally - as they fought for their freedom and loyalty. Even the legendary Whitebeard had been captivated by the graceful style they adopted side by side with unbridled power; deep loyalty and brotherly love. Even enemies of the World Government can teach those leaders the reality of the world in a single moment. A bond that should be admired throughout the seas of the world. <em>

_There was not a single person on that battlefield that hadn't been moved by those two and the tragedy that left a brother broken and the other dead; where is the compassion of the world? Can fate really be so cruel? Even splattered in the blood of his brother, the young 'supernova' rookie of 300 000 000 Beli still refused to let go of his brother. A desperate scream that predicted the pain and sorrow of the entire world; so much for such a small body to bear...'_

Luffy read over the news article he kept in his secret drawer again. It was the only time he had ever read a newspaper article willingly. Jinbei had given it to him after he had woken up two weeks after the battle at Marineford; the merman had told him that he had never seen a journalist produce such a beautiful piece even if he was now in Impel Down for writing it. For Luffy that small piece of paper was heart wrenching and painful but everything he ever wanted the world to say about his beloved brother. Ace was a good person; hell his brother was even better than he was and for Luffy that was saying something.

Luffy sighed; it was late at night and a flickering oil lamp burned next to his bed. He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. Luffy smiled sadly; he knew that if he closed his eyes and fell asleep he would see _that_ again and it really wasn't worth it. Just getting through that day had been hell enough for Luffy; somehow he knew that his crew were starting to suspect that something was very wrong with him but even he knew that it was useless to fight it anymore. Folding his arms behind his head and relaxing onto his soft bed; Luffy closed his eyes as he felt the gentle rock of the Thousand Sunny sooth his fears and desperate nerves.

A smile drifted across his lips; in that moment he felt at ease. He could feel him; he was there again. For the last few days on the Sunny; Luffy knew his own death was approaching fast and with it came the ability to sense the soul of his brother...

"Ace." Luffy called out; black eyes opening to look towards the presence he felt lingering in the room. He heard a soft sigh just as soft footsteps came closer to his bed and his beloved brother's form came into view. Luffy felt the bed dip as Ace settled right next to him; immediately turning around and laying his head in Ace's lap. For some reason Luffy only saw Ace at night; the first night when he had unconsciously activated his Haki - Luffy had seen a glimpse of what the future would hold and with it came the ability to see Ace now as easily as he saw those living around him.

"Ne Luffy? Why are you so quiet? It's not like you." Ace asked straight out after a while of comfortable silence. His fingers buried in Luffy's black hair as he carded through the locks lovingly. It had been five days since they had left for Raftel and after fighting many storms, Sea Kings and all kinds of monsters; they had finally docked at a small natural harbour mere hours ago. In those five days, Ace knew that Luffy had started to see him every night and detect his presence during the day.

The elder of the D. brothers knew that something was bothering Luffy but whenever he asked, even he couldn't get an answer. He watched with a small guilty smile as those black eyes closed behind tanned eyelids and a small smile drifted across sakura tinged lips; Ace bet that those lips were just as soft as the sakura petals they took after so much. Where the sudden urge came from to trace those lips Ace didn't know but he desperately wanted to run his thumb across the soft parted mouth...

"Would you hate me if I died tomorrow?" Luffy's was soft and heavy with something Ace couldn't describe. It was slightly disconcerting to hear a question like that come from Luffy. Where had the positive ball of sunshine gone that used to blind him and all those that came into contact with Luffy? All Ace saw in Luffy now was a darkness that was filled with self regret, pain and desperate sorrow that could never be healed.

"Eh? What are you -" Ace was silenced when Luffy's finger pressed across his lips. He was stunned by those words but he knew there was truth in it; somehow Luffy knew something that even he didn't and that scared him. Ace was distressed and afraid of...

"I won't ask you to understand but Master Rayleigh explained it to me once. Well it doesn't matter anymore. Just know that I love you and will never again leave you." Luffy said before pulling his brother into a hug; not surprised when he felt Ace's arms tighten around him and a kiss was placed on top of his head. He was used to Ace's affection but something about that moment in time was making it difficult for Luffy to breathe as an unbearable sting assaulted his eyes.

"Luffy please don't say things like that." Ace pleaded only to find his little brother stand up from his lap; pull his coat over his shoulders and don his straw hat. The young Pirate opening the door and disappeared into the night. Ace wanted to follow but he was tied to the room by Luffy's powerful 'King's Disposition'. Something in that moment felt terribly wrong and Ace couldn't move...

...

Even if Ace wouldn't forgive him for this; Luffy knew he had to do it. So carefully scaling the main mast and slipping into the training room that doubled as a look out; Luffy observed his first mate curled up on the couch - his three katana held possessively in his arms. A small chuckle spilled from his lips as he entered the room and grabbed the three katana out of Zoro's reach - laughing outright when Zoro promptly yelled indigently at the young captain before pouting. That was the most indulging way to wake Zoro - it was something Luffy had always wanted to do and now that he did he couldn't help but feel sad for what he was about to do.

"What the hell Luffy! It's two in the morning..." The greenette trailed off when he noticed his captain prop his swords on the wall not far from his reach before pulling the legendary straw hat from his head and holding it loosely in his left hand. Those infinite dark eyes were clouded and dare Zoro say filled with regret and a pain so deep that it made his breath hitch in his chest. He was startled when he found that straw hat suddenly clouding his vision before it shaded his eyes and rested on his head.

"Luffy?" Zoro was utterly confused at his captain's actions; plucking the straw hat from his head and holding it in his hand he turned his attention back to Luffy - who had in that short period of time moved all the way towards the window and was looking out of the window with a forlorn look on his features until a gentle smile tugged at the frown. Zoro watched as Luffy sat on the window ledge; his left leg pulled to his chest as he rested his head there - those dark eyes never straying from the moon and stars. Zoro was quiet; he had no idea what was going through Luffy's mind but he could tell that Luffy was fighting with himself in that moment.

"Ne Zoro? Have I ever thanked you for coming with me on this adventure?" Luffy asked tentatively; that was one thing he felt that he should do first because the next words to leave his mouth was going to send Zoro flying off the handle. How he wished Ace was here but Luffy knew he had locked him in his room; it was better he did this without distractions.

"What's this all of a sudden?"

"Well it doesn't matter because I'll say it now; thank you for always believing in me and for never leaving me alone. I know you don't understand me much but even I don't understand myself either. Perhaps I really am the son of the devil." Luffy said solemnly. Turning his eyes towards Zoro's intense one eyed stare; Luffy smiled at his first mate.

"I'm leaving the crew in your hands; there's something I need to do before the sun rises." Luffy said; clutching his captain's coat in his fingers Luffy stood up. Pulling the material closer to him as he headed for the door.

"Luffy! What's going on?" Zoro asked frantically. He had never Luffy like this and neither had he ever felt that powerful Haki projected towards him. It was so strong that he was held in place; he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried.

"Zoro; I won't live to see another day - this power that lies dormant within me is not something that doesn't come with a price in using it. The heightened senses and powerful aura may be one of a King but sadly not meant to be used in this lifetime. Well whatever; I lived a happy fulfilling live but I will find One Piece before the sun rises."

"Luffy..."

"No; there's nothing you can do to persuade me otherwise Zoro. I want to be with my brother; I've had enough and fate has finally decided to come calling. I won't ask anything of you except that you look ahead and help all of our Nakama reach their dreams and when he find me again; burry me next to Ace." With those finally words; Luffy extended his powers and locked Zoro in place. It would be enough to hold him until way past sunrise. He didn't look back; there were no more regrets to be had. He had after all promised Ace that he would live without regrets.

* * *

><p>Luffy smiled to himself as he entered the large temple like ruins; it was filled with Phonoglyphs and other treasures. Who would have thought that Roger wouldn't even hide his treasure but leave it out in plain sight? At least Robin's dream would come true; Luffy thought to himself. But this wasn't what he was here for; no there was something entirely different that he came for. Luffy walked deeper into the cave; dark eyes observing the world around him as he entered a large chamber. It was completely bare with nothing but a single feather laying on a stone. It was pure white and shimmered even in the dark light of the room.<p>

It was beautiful; how Luffy wanted to show it to Ace but he knew it was impossible. The early rays of the sun were already creeping over the horizon and Luffy felt it; the serene feeling that came over him was one that he couldn't explain but it was enough. Luffy closed his eyes as his legs suddenly gave out from under him; sinking to the floor Luffy sighed. There was nothing in this journey that felt quite like the satisfaction that he felt when he stepped onto the island in the darkness of the night.

How was it possible for him to see his death so clearly? Luffy didn't have any time to ask more questions when he felt the pull of the darkness that swarmed in his vision. Dark eyes opened tentatively when he felt the wind caress his skin; the ocean spray wetting his face as Luffy sat at the edge of a large cliff. It was a beautiful sight; truly a slice of what the afterlife should be. Luffy was at peace; he had promised Ace that he didn't want to live with regrets and yet Luffy knew now that he couldn't help but regret letting his brother die for him.

_'Such a vulnerable and pure heart. A gift will be bestowed upon you, Monkey D. Luffy. But only one...' _

"What? Who are you?" Luffy yelled; the voice sounded like no other he had ever heard and when he opened his eyes Luffy found himself back in the dull room of rocks and broken rubble but the single feather now floated towards him just as a man appeared before him. Dark eyes just as his and a smile that spoke of the world's secrets.

_'Me? You can just call me 'daddy' this once. I'm not your real father but I would have loved to have you as my son.'_ The dark haired man chuckled. Before his dark eyes became serious and Luffy's confusion increased.

_'When I first found One Piece it was just as you see it before you now; it wasn't much but with it came the greatest treasure of all - pure love and happiness. One cannot enter this room without having known those two emotions intimately. This room was created by the gods of the ancient world and will grant one of the finder's two greatest wished and I ask you now; wish one will you choose?'_

Luffy listened carefully to the information he was being given; was this really One Piece? He wasn't disappointed; no - he felt that this whole journey even filled with great trails and sadness was the real treasure he had found.

_'So what will you choose? Become the Pirate King and with not only a living legend but to bring hope to all those sailing this wide ocean or give up your life to be reborn with your brother at your side?'_

There was no question as to what Luffy would choose. He smiled towards the dark haired man; no hesitation in his voice.

"I'll die to be reborn with Ace. This time as real brothers and much more." Luffy whispered.

_'As you wish Luffy; I wouldn't want anyone else as my successor as the Pirate King. We'll meet again in the next life. You'll carry this into the next life and know the burden of it but your wish shall become true. I look forward to having you as my youngest son.'_ Luffy didn't flinch when a glint of a dagger pierced through his heart; a broken smile dancing upon his lips as blood bubbled into his mouth and spilled from his lips in a harsh cough. As Luffy lay on the cold stone floor with his blood rushing from his wounds and his consciousness fading fast; he was shivering from the cold and the pain that assaulted his body. It was as if all the pain he had lived through his entire life came rushing into his body and weighed down his soul and yet, the young pirate was happy.

'I'm sorry everyone for causing trouble.'

* * *

><p>The entire Mugiwara Crew stood frozen before the body of their captain; the youngest of them all - desperately searching for a pulse that just wasn't there. The young doctor in desperate tears even as his vast knowledge base kept telling him there was nothing he could do. The other's were all silent; each dealing with the sight in a different way. There was so much blood around the young Captain's body and yet strangely a serene smile was spread across crimson rouged lips.<p>

Zoro was off to the side a look of disbelief in his eye; Luffy was dead just as he said he would be and there was no way to know whether it was suicide or murder. The straw hat resting in his hand falling to the unforgiving ground below as it finally sunk in. There would be no more adventures, no more happiness - the light of their crew had just faded and he was already stuck in a bout of depression. He had lost everything he lived for in that moment in time but Luffy's word's still stuck to him...

_'I'm leaving the crew in your hands; there's something I need to do before the sun rises.'_ This was now his responsibility. With a sad sigh Zoro closed his eye and stepped forward. Taking a crying Chopper in his arms before giving him over to Sanji and separating him from their captain. Pulling the coat from Luffy's shoulders and covering Luffy' body before picking it up gently.

"Were setting sail for Ame Island." Zoro said; his own voice heavy with regret and sorrow.

"Why Ame Island Shitty-Marimo! We need to bury him; we can't..."

"I know Sanji! It was his last request to me; he wants to be buried beside his brother." Zoro said with finality in his voice that no one dared to question. A tearful sniper picked up the straw hat and followed behind the first mate - he would not leave until Luffy was at peace beside Luffy and Ussop wanted nothing more than to say a final goodbye. Chopper was clinging to the blond haired cook for dear life; it was as if his heart was broken and nothing could repair it. The navigator was quiet but even her tears couldn't be hidden as they fell down her cheeks in a small river. There had been so much that the young captain wanted to do; all this was unfair...

A soft but sorrowful ballad drifted from a violin as the musician played a piece in honour of the man he had served since discovering that he needn't be alone anymore. A blue eyes woman was unusually quiet; locking up her sadness and pain as she set out at the back of the crew - something in Luffy's death was both admirable and also held such a mystery that it bothered her immensely. The shipwright was wailing the most out of all them; his compassion reaching out to the child that had become to mean so much for him.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading; I really appreciate it. Now the real story begins; please leave me a review if you enjoyed the story so far :) It will be a dark but also happy story so don't give up on reading.<p>

Ja Na

DF


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone who reads this story; it warms my heart to know that you are enjoying it. I decided to get this chapter out as soon as possible because I know that I left you guys on a bit of a cliff hanger there. I will explain this; yes Luffy died but in no way is the story truly over as I said it is just beginning.

Luffy is reborn as Gol D. Roger's youngest son in this with Ace three years older than him. His only burden is; Luffy remembers everything in his past life making him a very untrusting child that refuses to ever leave his brother for more than a few hours because he is afraid that the things he dreams will eventually come true. This chapter Luffy is seven and Ace is ten; their father has been captured by the marines before he could even get off his ship and was taken away to be executed. This is where it all starts.

That's all for now and I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p><em>'Life and death are one thread, the same line viewed from different sides.' ~ Lao Tzu <em>

* * *

><p>"Ace!" Large brown eyes filled with tears stared widely up at the elder of the Portgas D. brothers; seven year old arms stretched out so that the ten year old would pick him up. It was just past morning and young Luffy was once again having one of his fits; Ace was used to this by now. It didn't matter anymore because Luffy was his beloved otouto and he would do anything for him. Only his little brother was but a sickly child that was often crawling up to him and begging to be loved. Something Ace couldn't deny him. So brushing black bangs away from Luffy's forehead Ace felt for a temperature on a smooth forehead; breathing a sigh of relief when it wasn't scolding his palm. Hopefully today would be a good day. At least Luffy wasn't sick that morning and that made Ace grateful.<p>

"P-pa-pa! I m-is-s P-p-papa." The younger cried; two tears slipping down freckled cheeks. Luffy had always been afraid to be left alone and this time their father had been gone for three months now without any sign of him. Ace was surprised that Luffy hadn't cracked before now and today was the day that their father had promised to be back. This made it easier for the older brother to console his distraught otouto.

"It's okay Lu. Dad left with us with Makino this time but he promised to be back by today. So let's go great him." The younger nodded eagerly; gripping his brother's hand tightly as they began to make their way down the gravel road towards the centre of the town. They stayed in a small farm house not far outside of Fuusha village; their father was known worldwide as the legendary Pirate King, Gold Roger, but the pirate was rarely home. Yet; for the two boys he was an admirable person who loved them both and was the type of father that was everything they ever wished for. When he came home the Pirate King would often bring home gifts and hordes exciting stories for Luffy to admire and for Ace to enjoy.

Now as Ace noticed Luffy's black eyes darken in a shimmer of fear he turned his attention towards the port and felt a shiver of fear run through him - there was his father's legendary ship the Oro Jackson and it was surrounded by several Marine vessels. Emerging from the gangplank was their father, restrained with two guards who possessed large swords that scared both the young Portgas children. The rest of the crew had completely disappeared and only Dad was tied up and being led towards one of the Marine ships by a man with black hair and a smug smile...

"It's dangerous out here; your father specifically told me to make sure you two are not discovered." Ace turned towards the man that was now standing behind them.

"Uncle Rayleigh!" Luffy shouted; dark bangs shielding dark eyes as those dark freckles stood out on childish cheeks that they had both inherited from their dead mother. "Why's Papa tied up? We should go and save him!" Luffy cried; his hand clinging to Ace's in desperate fear. Ace knew that this wasn't good and his father had always told him that when the Marines came here and asked about him they were _never_ to mention who their father. Ace knew now that the Pirate King was always hunted because of his bounty and if caught he would be executed; thus in his fear Ace picked Luffy up and held him in his arms as he turned around and ran back towards their home. Their godfather following behind them; his sword already drawn as he was on alert for any threat towards them.

"A-Ace they'll kill Papa!" Luffy yelled once he was hoisted in his brother's arms and they reached the front of the house. Tears were already spilling from his eyes and dripping onto Ace's shirt; it was just like in his dreams. Papa was going to be tied up; forced to kneel before the world before he was going to be stabbed in his chest. Luffy whimpered; there was so much blood - blood that he knew ran through his own veins. Luffy stilled when he felt Ace's lips on his forehead as thumbs wiped at his tears and scattering them to the ground. Small hands fisted in Ace's shirt; desperately afraid to let go as they went back into their home. Their uncle locked the doors and made sure no one would even know that there was a living soul inside; only Ace fully understood the danger of the Marines finding out who their father was.

"Ace try and calm Luffy." Ace nodded and dragged Luffy towards the back of the house where their father's room was; Ace pushed open the door only to coo softly when Luffy whined into his shoulder loudly before his cries became louder. Ace knew that Luffy was on the edge of becoming hysterical in his fear for their father and for the first time in his life; Ace was at a total loss for what to do.

"Luffy please calm down; Papa can look after himself. He is the Pirate King you know; there's no way he would bow before the Marines." Ace said reassuringly as he took the straw hat that rested on the headboard of their father's bed and pushed it onto messy dark locks. Those dark eyes looked at him filled with tears and Ace felt his heart break. Luffy's small hands pulled the overly large hat over his eyes as he continued to sob softly; Ace patted Luffy's back reassuringly trying to calm the young boy even more. He knew his brother often suffered from horrifying night terrors that he refused to tell even Ace about and as a result little Luffy was introverted and often afraid of people he didn't trust. Ace, Dad, Makino, Uncle Rayleigh and Red Hair Shanks was the only people that he allowed to touch him without lashing out with that strange power that Uncle Rayleigh called 'King's Disposition'.

The straw hat was their father's and he had told Ace that if he was to die then he would want both of them to have it. Ace believed that his father saw a potential in both of them that he didn't see himself and now as he watched that red and yellow hat rest upon the dark locks of his brother; Ace was happy - it was where he knew it belonged.

Ace turned towards Luffy to see those eyes now dark with emotions even he couldn't explain. But shimmering in a gratitude that made the elder Portgas brother's heart melt at the adorable sight his little brother made; dressed in shorts, sandals, a dark blue t-shirt and the straw hat hanging from its white string against Luffy's small shoulders. Those big black eyes ready to suck him in and never let his heart go. Yet, Ace knew very well that his heart totally belonged to Luffy just as Luffy's heart belonged to him. Nothing would ever separate them; the oldest of the two brothers would never admit it but his separation anxiety was worse than his brother's sometimes. Especially when Luffy was wailing like he was now; desperately hiccupping in order to not make too much noise because even in Luffy's mind he knew that if they were found then there would be trouble.

"A-Ace?" Came the soft tentative voice of his little brother; dragging Ace back to reality.

"Hmm?" He inquired softly; fingers carding through black locks as Luffy crawled over to him and rested his head in Ace's lap unceremoniously. Ace didn't show it as well as Luffy did but even the eldest was deeply worried about the sight they had witnessed from the top of the hill. No matter how much he wanted to believe his own words; the ten year old knew that there was little chance that his father would come out of this alive and yet Ace refused to give up hope. When he felt fingers tug at his shirt Ace turned his attention back to Luffy; he had forgotten that Luffy was talking to him.

"It smells like Papa." Ace smiled; he could smell it too now that Luffy had mentioned it. The bed, the room, the atmosphere and even the straw hat that rested on Luffy's head was giving off the comforting scent of their father. To the Portgas D. brother's it smelled of the warm embrace they would receive from the large man once he saw them; the stories that would be told to eager ears and the warm words of:

_'I love you two! You are my everything in this world; my greatest treasure. Never forget that.'_

_'Sleep Luffy, Ace. Tomorrow is another day that I get to spend with my beautiful children.' _

_'Luffy! Wake up! It's time for breakfast! Ace! Don't fall asleep in your food!'_

_'Ace! Look after your brother; he needs you more than he will ever need me. His heart is big but easily hurt.' _

There was nothing more to be said; Ace crawled further onto the bed and pulled his brother with him before settling down on the pillows with Luffy tucked against his chest. They cried silently; both not knowing that this was the last day that they would see their father; a desperate hope that everything would be back to normal when their father finally came home. Surrounded by the smell of their only living parent the two boys closed their eyes and wished that the arms they found themselves curled up in was the man's that meant everything to them. A whispered wish that the comfort would come and the pain and worry would all but fade into a mere bad memory...

...

"Luffy! Please sit still and finish your juice; Shanks will be back soon with Ace." A seven year old Luffy bit his lip; scowling lightly before licking his fingers of the last grains of rice from Makino's delicious Onigiri before sipping at his fruit juice happily. He liked Makino's food; it always tasted _so_ good; Luffy's legs were swinging back and forth against the bar and made little thumps against the wood. Intelligent dark eyes observed the world before him with great interest and an understanding that no sever year old should ever show. There were several pirates all chattering away and laughing happily; Luffy knew most of them were on Shanks' crew but here and there, there were some faces he didn't recognize.

Luffy whined inaudibly as his heart began pounding in his chest and pain assaulted his tiny body. He was getting restless again; Luffy didn't like it when Ace left him. Ace had said he suffered from 'Suspicious Ziety' or something like that but all that little Luffy knew was that it hurt when Ace left him alone for more than an hour at a time. Their Papa had been gone for over a month now since they had seen him being led onto a Marine ship outside the village and despite Ace telling him that Papa was alright and out of trouble; Luffy felt his stomach twist in knots every time he thought of his father. He had had a bad nightmare a few days ago that had given him a fever and stressed out his Aniki again; Luffy felt bad about that. Luffy was humming a song to himself to try and ease his beating heart and the pain that he felt pass through his body. Hoping that Makino didn't notice his distress as much as he felt it...

"Gold Roger... Golden Age of Pirates..." Luffy stilled when his ears perked at the name of his Papa. A smile dancing across his face as he jumped from the bar and rushed over to the two pirates that were sitting not too far away from him. Tentatively Luffy tugged on the man's pant leg; flinching when he saw an angry look directed at him...

"What do you want gaki?" The man's gruff tone asked and Luffy took a step back before steeling himself. Pushing out his chest and pointing a finger at the man incredulously Luffy took a deep breath before he started yelling loudly.

"You were talking about my Papa just now. What did you say?" Luffy was afraid deep down inside but Ace had told him to never show a weakness in front of other people as they would rip him apart so Luffy had managed to stand strong as his dark eyes searched the two pirates' faces for any clue as to them getting ready to kill him with those sharp and scary looking weapons.

"Huh? Papa? What are you talking about?" The man scowled at the Chibi that had just interrupted his conversation and was asking him about his 'Papa'.

"Gol D. Roger! He's my Papa! What did you say Ossan?" Luffy tried again only to receive two stares of complete confusion trained on him before a glint of something akin to greed flashed in those eyes. Luffy started when he felt a hand on his shoulder; Makino's gentle smile interrupted his next sentence as she bent down to Luffy's height.

"Luffy; come along and leave the two men to enjoy their drinks."

"But they were talking about Papa!" Luffy pouted; he wanted to know where his Papa was. Luffy knew not to argue when Makino squeezed his shoulder in warning before leading him back towards the bar where she could keep an eye on him. Luffy stilled and look over his shoulder at the loud 'Hey, Gaki!' Luffy tilted his head in confusion as the two pirates looked at him as if they had found a piece of treasure. He didn't like that stare at all; it scared him a bit.

"Hey; Chibi! Gold Roger is dead; he was executed three days ago." Luffy's world crashed in that moment. At such a young age Luffy knew exactly what death was; knew what it meant but the moment those words touched his ears Luffy didn't want to believe it. Something cracked deep inside of him as something bubbled up inside of him. Black hair shadowed equally black eyes as Luffy wiggled free from Makino's grip on his shoulder before his legs gave out beneath him and he crashed to the floor. Dead; just like the mother who had died giving birth to him...

"Uso (1*)..." Luffy said in a disbelieving voice before a headache pounded behind his eyes and the feeling bubbling inside of him exploded outwards. A scream left Luffy's lungs; a desperate sound that shattered everyone's will inside the bar and anyone who dared to walk past the bar in that moment in time.

"It's a lie! It can't be true; Papa won't die!" Luffy yelled; finding the strength return to his legs as he rushed out of the room. Never realizing that he had left only Makino standing with her hand clamped over her mouth and the rest of the occupants in the bar passed out and foamed at the mouth in absolute fear. All Luffy knew was the he had to find Ace; Ace would know that it was all a lie - Ace would be there for him to tell him everything was alright.

"ACE!"

* * *

><p>"You okay kid?" Ace was shivering; trying desperately to keep his legs from giving out from under him as he stared at the red haired man in complete shock. Had he just heard right or was his mind playing tricks on him again? Maybe he had had a narcoleptic fit and was just dreaming this up at the moment. There was just no way his father would just die like that...<p>

"Ace?" Dark brown eyes snapped up to stare into deep blue; there was no indication that this was a lie - no indication that it was a cruel joke and with that realization Ace blinked rapidly to try and get rid of the sting he had itching behind his eyes. No one had to see him like this; he wasn't supposed to show any weakness especially when Luffy looked up to him to be a good brother.

"Luffy; he can't know. He mustn't know; it will break him." Ace said softly; he needed to protect Luffy now. There was no one else left but just the two of them and Ace was determined to have Luffy grow up as a happy child without knowing that Gol D. Roger had been executed because he had refused to give away the whereabouts of his two living sons. Their father had died protecting them from the cruelty of the world. Ace turned towards the red haired pirate; silently thanking the older man for leaving him alone with his tears and not telling him this in front of little Luffy.

_'Take care of Luffy; Ace. He's innocent just as you are. Don't let anyone ever blame you two for my crimes. Grow up to have your own adventures and become strong.'_

Ace hung his head; that morning they had entered Makino's bar to greet her before setting out for the day to train and become stronger only for Shanks to corner the eldest of the two and ask to speak with him in private. Now as Ace realized the gravity of the situation he couldn't help but feel dread creep over him. If Luffy found out would he get worse? The youngest of the Portgas brother's was a happy child that was easily affected emotionally just as he was often affected physically by fevers, blackouts and extremely traumatizing night terrors. Ace was desperately afraid that this would affect Luffy's condition in a negative way.

"Luffy..." He murmured sadly; Ace knew that if he didn't return soon Luffy would be in a state when he finally got back to the bar but Ace himself was in too much of an emotional state to want to even face the world. Slinking down the tree and wrapping his arms around his legs Ace closed his eyes and began locking away his sorrow so that Luffy wouldn't know that their father was no longer going to be coming home.

_'For Luffy.'_ He kept repeating the mantra in his head. Somehow Ace felt as if his little otouto had done something for him more profound than even this but what it was he didn't know. All that he knew was that Ace didn't want Luffy to worry about him. Whenever he thought of Luffy worrying over and doing something extremely stupid for him Ace would nearly double over at the pain that assaulted his chest.

"ACE!" A distinctive voice shouted very loudly; startling Ace from his deep thoughts. He could sense the distress in his little brother's voice; it seemed that the boy had thought he had left him alone again to never come back. As Ace prepared to head over to Luffy to comfort him he saw the youngest Portgas plough towards the ground as he tripped over his sandals only to fall into the red haired man's arms as Shanks caught him before he could be hurt.

"Hey, hey slow down there Luffy you're going to hurt yourself. Why the tears? What's the matter?" The red haired man asked inquisitively and slightly concerned as Luffy pulled back from his chest - fingers wiping furiously at his tears. Shanks was well aware that if the kid did not stop hyperventilating soon he would be passing out. But the question was just what had happened to make the usual ball of sunshine like this? Shanks had a feeling that it wasn't anything good.

"A-Ace! A-Ace!" Luffy cried at the top of his lungs; sidestepping Shanks's arms - who was reaching out for him to try and stop him - and rushing towards Ace who was sitting with his back against a tree. Those dark brown eyes were filled with sadness that Luffy knew very well and his hyperventilating breaths spiked; Ace's eyes never lied to him. In those brown eyes he saw the truth.

Without stopping Luffy practically dove into his brother's arms; his head resting against Ace's chest as sobs bubbled up his throat and spilled over. He felt arms pull his closer to the warmth that Ace gave off. Luffy closed his eyes; biting off some of his sadness so that he could look his brother in the eye. Using the back of his hand Luffy wiped furiously at the tears that spilled from his eyes; he wasn't supposed to cry anymore and yet he couldn't help it.

"Papa. He's dead." Luffy said softly; his head bowed in sorrow. He heard his brother's sharp intake of breath as Ace's embrace tightened and nearly stole his breath from him with the force it was being bestowed upon him. He could feel Ace's body trembling just as his own shoulders shook with the effort to keep his tears locked away. Luffy felt his tears dry up as only a few hiccups escaped him every now and then. He was tired; that strange feeling that had crept through him at the bar left him feeling drained of all his energy and almost too tired to move.

"H-how do you know?" Ace asked uncertainly after a while; he could feel it. His brother's body was giving off too much heat and the way that those haggard breaths tickled his neck told him all he had to know. Luffy had a big shock and there wasn't any other news that would make his otouto like this. Ace brushed black bangs from Luffy's forehead and sure enough he felt it; the temperature against his palm. For the first time Ace was afraid; the look in his brother's eyes was almost as if his soul had suffered a great loss and now an hollow sorrow was forever burned in those sharp eyes.

Those black eyes blinked lazily as the stray tears clinging to coal black lashes finally fell down freckled cheeks; carving their own path of sorrow and a strange light of acceptance.

"They said so...the people in the bar." Luffy finally answered the question; biting his bottom lip to stave off a whimper the young Portgas buried his head in his brother's shoulder again as he shifted on Ace's lap to find more comfort. Clinging to his brother's neck as the older one stood up; his youngest brother resting his head on his shoulder and those legs wound around his hips. Ace felt helpless; just what he didn't his brother to find out some pirates had carelessly sprouted in a bar that Luffy had overheard. He could hardly keep his rage from exploding through him. He wanted to murder everyone who dared to hurt his brother. But Luffy came first...

It wasn't long until Ace turned towards the red haired man that had stayed to watch as the two brothers took comfort from one another as if it was the most natural thing in the world. For them there really wasn't anyone else that gave them affection or love but the two of them together and thus they relied on each other for everything. They were very tactile children that would almost always be touching each other to make sure that they were both still alive and there for each other.

"Get the doctor." Ace said calmly to the red haired pirate as he began his track towards home; Luffy's weight had suddenly sagged against him as that forehead scolded his shoulder with immense heat. It was starting again and Ace knew that if he didn't get Luffy home then it would only get worse. This was exactly the reason why he didn't want his brother to find out about their father. All Ace could wish for was that those pirates didn't know the exact reason why their father was executed. If they had told Luffy then his little brother would break completely.

...

"Just let him rest; it should fade in a while. It's just the shock he received that brought this on." Ace nodded towards the doctor before escorting the man out of the door and locking the door behind the man. A sigh spilled from his lips as he headed for the kitchen; a solemn look passing his features as he set about to make something warm for Luffy and himself. It was unusually cold and it was a testament to that by Luffy's condition. Carrying a small carafe of water and a glass towards their father's bedroom Ace set it on the nightstand; brown eyes observing his little brother as a deep rouge dotted freckled cheeks.

Ace shook his head; Luffy had lost control again and now the result was this. Stepping into the bathroom and wetting a flannel Ace then carefully pushed back dark locks from Luffy's forehead and wiped away the beads of sweat that had gathered there. A gentle smile flashed across his lips; Luffy was really hopeless all by himself. God forbid the day they had to separate; even Ace couldn't think of that. No. It was an impossibility; they were closer than the closest of twins and thus would never be able to separate from each other. When they set out to sea it would together; they would become widely known as the Portgas brothers. Both terrifying in their own right but together they would bring a storm upon the World Government. Seeking revenge for their father's death...

"It's just you and me now; together we'll change the world." Ace said to his sleeping brother. Fingers leisurely carding through locks of midnight black; to Ace Luffy's hair was as soft as silk and great for calming his own nerves. Luffy stirred slightly under his touch; Ace smirked when Luffy turned on his side and curled against him - seeking contact with his older brother unconsciously.

Ace's fingers curled into a fist at his side; he would become stronger together with Luffy. They would both become strong for their future and for their father. It was a decision that would change the world and also their lives. Brown eyes narrowed in anger at the memory of what Luffy had told him about how he had found out about their father's death. At Luffy's unconscious whimper Ace hushed his brother softly before he stood up; giving Luffy a pillow so that he didn't feel alone and headed for the kitchen.

"We'll become strong Luffy." Ace said to no one in particular as he went about the motions of finishing the cooking and serving a bowl of warm miso soup for his little brother. Thoughts of revenge already clouding his thoughts; just who would they have to take down in order to pay the world back for their suffering and pain? Ace was very sure that they would have to reach the Grand Line by the time he was seventeen and his little brother was fourteen. There was no other explanation; it would have to start with them creating enough of a ruckus to receive the notice of the Marines and the World Government even at such young ages.

"Come on Luffy open your eyes for your big brother." Ace said as he sat down on the fluffy bed again; sighing when Luffy didn't stir so instead Ace leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on Luffy's lips. The intimate touch seemed to awaken the youngest of the Portgas brothers; large black eyes opened lazily. They were red and puffy from crying around the edges and a look of sorrow danced in the eyes of a seven year old who smiled happily at seeing his Aniki.

"Ace! You're here." Luffy said happily; his fingers reaching upwards to rest his small hand on Ace cheeks as he leant forward and placed a kiss on his brother's lips - just like the one that had woke him up. He smiled when he saw a slight blush spread across those freckled cheeks and those brown eyes grow bigger before they lidded slightly and a gentle thumb brushed gently against his cheek. Luffy had been afraid that Ace had also been taken away from him like his father was.

"Of course I am you idiot; I won't ever leave you." Luffy closed his eyes when Ace pressed his forehead against his.

"I had a nightmare Ace." Luffy said; black eyes hooding to stare into deep brown. He couldn't keep the tears from spilling; it was too painful.

"What about Lu?" Ace asked softly. Bumping his nose against Luffy's to try and calm the boy down.

"P-papa; h-he died." Ace sucked in a breath; an unbearable sting behind his eyes. Luffy thought it was a dream...

Ace turned his head to the side as he sat back from Luffy a bit; managing to catch his own hiccup before it spilled from his lips. Biting his lip to stop the tears that clouded his vision; there was nothing more he could do - his will was gone. He could no longer hide it. Ace threw caution to the wind and fell forward; his head landing against Luffy's smaller chest as he closed his eyes and let the tears come.

"He is dead Luffy. He died three days ago." Ace said after a while of silence and fighting with his emotions. He felt Luffy's breath hitch in his chest before Luffy started trembling; those hands fisting in Ace's hair rather painfully but in that moment the eldest of the Portgas brother's couldn't help but be thankful that he at least had Luffy still.

* * *

><p>Black eyes snapped open as a tiny body sat up quickly; his sudden movements causing the warm blankets to fall from his body. The cold of the room seeped into his bones; but his shivering wasn't caused by the cold. A broken sob passed sakura tinged lips as Luffy crept under the covers again; his arms reaching out for his brother's torso so that could be closer to Ace. It wasn't a lie; after Ace had told him that Luffy had fallen into a fitful sleep only to realize that this is a reality and no matter how hard he tried he would never be able to wake up from it.<p>

"What is it Lu?" Ace's voice was thick with sleep and exhaustion. Luffy merely said nothing; snuggling closer to his brother to get some more warmth that Ace always gave out so willingly.

"It hurts Ace." Luffy said softly; whimpering softly when gentle fingers carded through his locks and calmed him immensely.

"I know Luffy; I know." Ace replied; the elder brother knew exactly the hurt his brother was feeling and it wasn't something that he or the doctor could heal. Hushing his brother calmly Ace shifted down the bed so that his forehead rested softly against Luffy's warm forehead he whispered sweet nothings until those black eyes started closing again and Luffy's haggard breaths slowed to a deep and comforting rhythm.

"Sweet dreams my beloved Luffy." Ace whispered as he pulled the covers over them again; steeling himself for tomorrow. It was going to be difficult from now on but as long as they stayed together Ace knew that everything was alright.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading I really appreciate it. It really means a lot to me that you guys enjoy this story. Please leave a review for me if you enjoyed the story.<p>

1* Uso - A lie

That's it for now though; I'll see you again soon.

Ja Na

DF


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank everyone who read or reviewed this story; it really warms my heart to see how many people enjoy it. I must say this is a tragedy but this chapter is both humorous and serious I especially like the beginning part. Anyways I have a few important notes on this story so please bear with me for a few seconds:

This story will not follow the cannon exactly; for example I am going to use influencing forces from both Ace's story and Luffy's story. Luffy did not eat the Gomo Gomo no Mi so his devil fruit abilities is very different from the cannon story line; if you don't like stories like that I won't ask you to continue reading but I really wanted to do something that tied the brothers together in more sense than just brothers and soul mates. This will strengthen their bond and both Ace and Luffy ate their devil fruits before they set sail.

Now that that is out of the way; if you have any questions please ask them and I will answer them at the top of the next chapter in my author's notes.

That's it for now: please enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Ace-nii!" Ace was startled by the voice of his little brother who was running up to him at a very fast rate. His distinctive sandals clicking on the ground in his hurried pace; Ace sighed and turned around. He was getting worried about his little brother who had been cornered by Makino that morning and they were leaving out to sea the next day; did something happen for Luffy to act like he did now? Only now as he finally saw the shadow of his brother he froze completely. At fifteen the youngest son of Gol D. Roger had been cornered by the barmaid and dressed as a girl.<p>

"Luffy?" Ace asked uncertainly; was his eyes deceiving him or was Luffy just adorable and yet he couldn't deny that those big eyes were filled with fear. Ace couldn't blame him; the accursed woman had dressed him in a short skirt and a sailor top - Ace just wondered what his little brother had done to have to endure the torture of her wrath. He shook his head as he felt a head ache build behind his eyes. The only thing that pissed him off immensely was the lustful looks of the towns' people that followed Luffy as he rushed through the streets towards his brother. He raised his anger in order to bring those lustful men to their knees only to hiss as Luffy collided with his chest harshly; that straw hat tickling his nose as Luffy clung to him desperately. Ace was worried when he felt Luffy trembling slightly in his arms. Just what had that woman done to his little brother?

"Ace! I'm sorry."Ace could hear Luffy's voice was distressed and tinged with fear. The realization making the elder of the Portgas brother's frown. This behaviour was worse than the time when Luffy had gotten a scolding from Shanks' for eating the Kuroi Hi no Mi (1*). Ace was only surprised when he learned that Shanks had a Devil Fruit on him but the older Portgas brothers could have the warned the red haired man that Luffy would eat anything in his sight if he was hungry. It seemed that he had to learn that lesson the hard way. After quickly shielding Luffy from the prying eyes of the village people and heading into their house he sat the young Luffy on the couch and tried to comfort him and get the story out of his brother all at once.

"I told Makino that I loved you and she said you would only love me back if I was a girl and then she got this really evil look in her eyes and dragged me to the back of the shop and dressed me in this!" Luffy whined pitifully after a long while of tears and barely concealed sobs; he felt so vulnerable in these clothes and it didn't help that the skirt was riding up as he sat in his brother's lap now. A deep blush settled across his cheeks as he saw Ace's dark brown eyes lock with his and a spark of something he didn't recognize shot through his body and shimmered in his brother's eyes. Ace merely leant forward and placed a kiss on Luffy's forehead; the action making Luffy squirm before he was put on the ground and herded towards their shared bedroom. It couldn't be helped the two brothers would always seek comfort from each other and was never apart; a small brush of their hands would mean the world to them but especially Luffy - who was a child that constantly sought out affection.

"It's alright Luffy; I love you just the way you are." Ace assured with a smile. "Go get changed; we'll be leaving tomorrow morning early. I can see that this had tired you out." Ace said; a hand going to his forehead as he rubbed at his temples. To him it sounded like Luffy had said something very innocent and Makino had taken it completely in the wrong way. It wasn't out of character for his brother to say things without thinking of the implications but Ace couldn't say that he was angry at him; no - Ace could never stay angry at his brother for very long. Even when that mouth of his often got them into more trouble than he could handle at once.

With a final sigh; Ace pushed his tan hat so that it rested against his shoulders. A hand running through his dark locks before he headed for the front of the house where he was getting everything ready for their departure. They were heading for the Grand Line and Ace couldn't help but be excited - they were going to take on the world and prove to them that their father's will was still strong and burned brighter than a fire in the both of them not only literally but figuratively. Both of them were flame fruit users. Ace had eaten his devil fruit three years after Luffy had and had by luck found it in his father's old belongings.

With a chuckle; Ace closed his eyes and lay beneath the shade of a tree. Sometimes he wondered if it was a message from fate that they couldn't be more suited to be brother's than before. He had thought that everything would have taken longer to organize but he was wrong; it was as if their father wanted them to set sail together. The map of East Blue and how to enter the Grand Line in the pocket of his jeans, his compass in his other pocket and his father's old log pose around his wrist. Unfortunately Ace knew that he would be in charge of navigation since his kid brother had no sense of direction at all even with a compass.

"Thank you Ace." Luffy's voice dragged the elder of the Portgas brothers from his mental checklist as warm arms wound around his waist and a head was pressed against his abdomen. Ace merely sighed with a smile and ran his fingers through black locks softly; those innocent eyes looked up at him with love that made Ace's heart warm at the sight. Those freckles standing out on tanned cheeks just as he ran his finger across the scar beneath Luffy's left eye. He cringed as he remembered just how Luffy had gotten it...

A strong but innocent child of eight; captured by pirates who had discovered their heritage by accident and decided to take revenge. Luckily Ace had gotten there before Luffy could have lost an eye. If only they hadn't known Luffy was a devil fruit user then Luffy wouldn't have been scarred by that dreaded sea stone knife. Ace didn't know who was more cruel the Marines or the Pirates.

"Ace?" Ace was dragged from the horrible memory by that innocent soft voice.

"Hmm?" Ace hummed as he smoothed dark locks away from Luffy's forehead. Those innocent eyes shimmering in a knowing manner that made something in Ace's stomach twist. He had seen those eyes countless of times when Luffy seemed to know much more about the world than he let on. Sometimes it was the strange power that Luffy wielded that brought it on and other times it was when Luffy knew something was going to go very wrong. Ace would never forget that look as it was the same wizened gaze he received when their father was captured by the Marines eight years ago.

"We'll always stay together right? You won't die right?" Luffy asked; closing his eyes when his brother pulled his body closer to his and embraced him harshly. This was an important moment as it was a silent but tangible promise between brothers; though not one sensed as easily but understood without any words.

"Always Luffy; nothing will separate us. I won't die so easily Baka! You should know that I'm stronger than you! It's you who shouldn't die!" Ace yelled but it was a reassurance to both himself and his precious brother; for him he would make sure that nothing ever came between the two of them. It wasn't long until the legendary narcolepsy of the Portgas D. brothers took over and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Portgas D. Ace and Luffy moving towards their undecided fate and an adventurous future.

...

The rising sun woke both the exhausted brother's from their sleep; it was finally time. Time to change the world and head forward towards a great adventure; neither brother was aware of the ghostly dark eyes that watched them proudly before the intangible form dissipated to the winds once again. Proud laughter drifting into the distance and ringing out throughout the village and yet no human ear could hear it.

_'Wreak havoc upon this world and live freely!'_ It said before the presence disappeared again. Leaving behind no evidence that it had ever stood over the two brothers and kept watch into the dark night as they slept silently and unawares.

"You ready Luffy?" Luffy turned to his brother with a smile and nodded; it was time to go and search the seas for an adventure that they would always enjoy. As they approached the harbour; Luffy bowed to Makino and said goodbye. Smiling brightly as a bento was pushed into his hands for both him and Ace. He couldn't believe it; they were leaving an entire year after Ace said they would but in that year they had acquired a small ship enough for a small crew with their Jolly Roger already decided. It was a traditional one with a straw hat for Luffy and the smiling and frowning faces of Ace's beads that ran along his hat. It was a merge of their two most distinctive features.

It was time to collect a crew and set sail; the next port wasn't too far away and their food supply would hold until they reached the infamous Shells Town. Luffy was excited; he could barely contain himself anymore so he laughed happily with one hand holding down his father's Mugiwara no Boshi (2*) whilst the other waved his goodbye to the people gathered at port. The wind was not only favourable but the small Caravel had been made to meander the ocean's waters easily just as the navigator asked it to. Luffy was currently leaning against the mast; grateful that his hat was shielding his eyes and that it was close to late afternoon as the sun's rays finally dulled a bit. They would be throwing in the anchor soon and Luffy eagerly helped Ace to do the things his older brother asked of him. Ace knew a lot more about ships and navigation than Luffy did so he let Ace take control of the ship without a fuss.

It was true that Luffy wanted to be the Pirate King and conquer the Grand Line and that was also why he knew that he needed to find a good crew for both him and his brother. A First Mate was the first person they needed and Luffy didn't know why but he was drawn to the idea of Shells Town; despite his hatred for the Marines and the fact that it was a Marine Island - Luffy knew that something important was waiting there for them and Ace had said that they had to stop there anyways to get supplies before heading towards the Reverse Mountain and Logue Town.

"Ne, ne Ace?" Luffy yelled loudly; not surprised when Ace's attention was solely focused on him now. The look in those brown eyes clearly said 'what is it now?' Luffy smiled and indulged his brother with a rare and genuine smile that showed the true happiness he felt; not even aware that he made his brother's breath hitch nor the very faint blush that coloured freckled cheeks. There was a large splash as the anchor was dropped in the water and his brother made his way over to Luffy and sat down next to him; both their back pressed against the mast.

"What made you so happy Luffy?" Ace inquired; tilting his tan hat over his eyes as he intended to close his eyes and relax in the late afternoon sun. How long has it been since he had seen Luffy smile like that? Ace couldn't remember because every time he saw a smile on his brother's face it was always tinged with an unknown sorrow that he couldn't explain but now as he looked at Luffy he was happy to see that that sadness seemed to have disappeared or was at least forgotten for the moment. He wasn't startled when a hand curled in his and a head came to rest upon his shoulder.

"Something good is going to happen!" Luffy said after a while of leaning against Ace. He couldn't help but feel it bubbling inside of him; even with the stars hanging overhead and the dangers of the ocean around them Luffy couldn't help but feel free and that he had finally found the place where he really belonged. It was a soft breeze that drew him from his thoughts; today had been a difficult day for both him and Ace and as he looked over to his side he saw Ace sprawled on the deck already fast asleep. Luckily he hadn't fallen asleep whilst eating again. Although Luffy couldn't deny that he didn't find it funny every time Ace did that.

* * *

><p>"Who're you?" Luffy started at that voice; dark black eyes widening when he saw the green haired man tied up on a cross like structure. He hadn't meant to come here but something had just drawn in this direction after all.<p>

"Portgas D. Luffy;" Luffy said after a while. "Who're you then?" Luffy didn't have to wait long until he was answered.

"Ne, why are you tied up? Why don't you break free?" Luffy asked with a frown at the green haired man he found in the Marine courtyard. When Ace had left him to explore the town he had found the Marine courtyard and subsequently the man tied up there; something inside told him that this person would be very important to both him and Ace and now as he crossed his arms over his chest and observed the man he tilted his head to the side.

"Shut up gaki (3*)! I'll show them all that I can survive!" Luffy shrugged; his head resting on his straw hat as he turned around. Not paying any attention to the blonde haired man that had entered the field. He was silently analysing the man before him; something admirable burned beneath those deep green eyes. He grinned widely; he'd found him. The person that he had been looking for.

"You'll join my pirate crew!" Luffy demanded suddenly only to end up yelling at the man in frustration as he refused and said he had other things to do rather than become a pirate. Luffy hated to use blackmail but sometimes it worked so the youngest of the Portgas brother's headed into town to find his Aniki.

"Ja Na Zoro. I'll be back!" Luffy yelled happily and leaped over the wall easily; black eyes shining in happiness. He couldn't wait to tell Ace; they had found their first mate. Running down the streets towards the shop he felt his brother's aura spilling from Luffy rushed forward without even thinking of stopping. He groaned lightly when he ran into a strong chest; the scent that drifted in his nose told him that it was the person who he had been looking for.

"Slow down Luffy! You're going to get hurt!" Ace admonished softly; chuckling when he felt Luffy's arms wound around him in an embrace and those eyes looked at him with a deep intensity.

"Ne. Ne, Ace I've found our first mate!" Luffy yelled and began dragging his brother behind him. Ace at first seemed surprised but merely just sighed; trust his brother to choose the man that could most likely capture then before they even made a name for themselves to be their first mate. As he turned back to the man with green eyes he felt a touch of nostalgia; reaching forward to undo the roped by simply burning them to a crisp Ace watched as his brother leaped from a third story window and stood in front of them protectively. Not even looking back as he tossed Zoro's swords across his shoulder and at his brother. Something in Ace stood still at the sight of his little brother trying to protect him and even as bullets rained down on Luffy's body he was amazed to see them melting before they could even reach him or the newly freed Zoro.

"What are you? The son of a devil?" Zoro's voice dragged Ace from his sudden fear at seeing his precious otouto protect them. Luffy merely chuckled; his attention turned away from the marines all slowly backing away from him.

"You could say that;" Luffy said with a wide grin. "I ate the Kuroi Hi no Mi and became the human of black flame just as Ace ate the Mera Mera no Mi and is the human of fire." Luffy said calmly. Ace found himself stunned at the look of adoration he was sent with those black eyes before Luffy turned back to his opponents; an attack already on his lips as he proceeded to wreak as much havoc upon them as possible.

In the wake of destruction; Ace found his little brother panting for breath before those black eyes blinked lazily up at him with a smile.

"Ne Ace; next is a cook. We must find a cook!" Luffy said as he picked himself up; his control of his powers were a bit shoddy at best when he was feeling ill and he hadn't informed his nii-san about that yet. The fever that crept over his skin; it wasn't necessary to drag Ace into the weakness of his own body. So with difficulty they made their way back to the town; Luffy swaying slightly on his feet as they sat down in a shop they found belonged to the woman and child Zoro had tried to protect by getting captured himself.

"Luffy?" Luffy turned to his brother; frowning at the look of concern he saw in those brown eyes. "Are you alright?" Luffy nodded with a smile and merely went back to eating. Leaving his brother with a subtle glimpse of reddened cheeks, and slightly panting breaths. He sighed; if Luffy didn't want to talk about it then that was fine with him but he was afraid that Luffy was going to have a high fever again. It was like this every time his little brother had a memory relapse of their father or suffered a severe night terror. Even as Ace now looked at Luffy he could see it; those dark eyes were clouded in a film of fear and his body was shivering again.

Pushing his plate aside; Ace bowed to the woman and child - pulling Luffy in his arms as they headed for the carvel; it was time to set sail again. Ace felt Luffy's hand tighten in his own and he hushed his younger brother who was swaying on his feet lightly.

...

"Will he be alright?" Zoro asked concerned; watching with curious eyes as Portgas D. Ace put his brother to bed. The way those smaller hands curled in his brother's open shirt was amusing to see but also spelled a lifetime of affection between the two. It left Zoro a bit worried; he had never seen brothers at this age still so attached to each other. He was pulled from his thoughts when Luffy whimpered and tossed in his bed; he would be stupid to say he hadn't seen those furrowed brows that caught the young one into a nightmare.

"Follow me." Ace said as he closed the door softly with a soft nod and a kiss to Luffy's forehead. Ace didn't like letting others see his beloved brother in this vulnerable state but now that Luffy was asleep in the bed they shared it made things a bit easier on Ace. His brother always made him worry but especially today where he was sure he had almost seen his brother die before his eyes. Granted they had found a crew member but Ace wasn't so sure it was worth the price that he had almost paid. Luffy was a Logia type but when one sees a sword strike through your brother's heart one was bound to panic and Ace did panic; rushing to Luffy and attacking those who had dared to touch him so fiercely that only the smell of burning flesh and blood drifted through the small port town. He could still feel the flames licking across his fists as he sought to let out his frustration; they refused to be contained and he was surprised that the greenette hadn't managed to run away yet.

Well no matter; after what Ace was planning on telling him he was sure that their now selected first mate would run for the hills. It wasn't everyday Ace decided to divulge any sort of personal information but he felt that if Zoro was going to be following them then he at least deserved to know exactly what the Portgas D. brothers set out to so in the oceans of the world.

"Before you pledged yourself to us there are few things you should know." Ace said with after a comfortable silence; leading the man towards the small galley and began to prepare tea. Setting a sweetened cup to the side for Luffy to drink when it cooled; Ace knew that Luffy would be asking for it after he woke up or started wandering the ship at night without being able to sleep. It always seemed to help with calming the youngest of the Portgas brothers immensely, especially after he had an excitable day that easily shook his stability.

Ace didn't deny that he was not overprotective towards Luffy but he was the only one aside from the few people that helped raised them that knew the true extent of Luffy's constant bouts of fevers and black outs. It was apparently a heredity disease that he had inherited from their mother; although it didn't seem to affect Ace as much as it did Luffy. Ace was after all the only left to look after his brother after their father's execution.

"Ace?" Zoro's concerned voice snapped Ace out of his thoughts as he walked towards the table and set down the two steaming cups of tea; he felt as if he needed something more than just tea and sake would have been good but there was a very good reason Ace wouldn't allow any alcohol on this ship. He had only seen Luffy drink a small cup of sake once and after that night he promised to never again allow it; he stilled blush at the thought of his otouto spread across his lap, snoring softly with those beautifully freckled cheeks tinged a deep red that looked like so much more than a drunken blush.

Shaking his head to clear it; Ace picked up the cup of steaming liquid before starting over the rim at his companion. His eyes softened before they closed; this was going to be difficult but Ace felt as if he was able to trust this man. Maybe this once Ace could drop his guard a little...

"Zoro there are some things about us that will always remain secretive until revealed by circumstances." Ace murmured; taking a sip of warm liquid before placing the cup on the table. Dark brown eyes locked with deep green; a silent understanding passing between them easily.

"Our motives are setting sail and conquering the Grand Line but it is not all we desire. Deep in our past lies an undying hatred for those responsible for our father's death. I will tell you now that despite his looks Luffy _will_ be crowned the Pirate King before we reach Raftel in the coming four years. It may seem like an innocent dream to you but underneath there are other motives we move and live with."

"Our father was killed in order to protect us - his will lives on in us and we _will_ carry it into our journey. Luffy, my beloved, innocent little brother is but a sickly child that suffers from anaemia and fevers quite a lot. It's all tied into the night terrors he lives through most nights and sometimes he will experience it when he has a narcoleptic fit. Luffy is very important to me and it may seem odd but he has this strange power to make everyone listen to him and obey without question; reading their hearts without second thought but he is still unskilled in controlling it properly." Ace finished softly; there was a silent but very prominent warning in those words. If Zoro was to lay a single hand on his little brother he would die an agonizing death that not even hell could make up for.

"The last thing you must know, Roronoa Zoro, is that both me and Luffy have an obligation to declare war on the World Government. We are both devil fruit users so you will be safe from danger but we cannot swim so unfortunately that will have to be one of your duties." Ace smirked; watching as those green eyes widened before they turned to a glare. "I will give you one outing and you will tell me now; do you want to join us or set off on your own?" Ace finished with a sigh; he really didn't want to reveal so much but he felt Zoro had a right to know their motives for what it was they were doing sailing the ocean.

"I'll come along for the ride; it seems like fun and besides what will happen when one of you fall into the ocean? I have to be here." Zoro said with a smirk of arrogance. Ace merely brushed it aside and nodded. "But I've told your brother this already; I want to become the strongest swordsman in the world and if he gets in the way of my ambitions I will kill him." Ace was stunned at this person's declaration but burst out laughing mere seconds later.

"If you can get through me first." Ace warned with a deadly smile.

* * *

><p>"Ace Nii-san?" Luffy's voice cracked slightly as he turned on his side; dark black eyes desperately searching out his brother and shuddering when he felt the cold of the room creep over him. Pulling the covers over his exposed body he turned around again only to come face to face with sleepy brown eyes that were blinking at him owlishly.<p>

"Na, what is it Luffy?" Ace's voice was sleepy; alerting Luffy that he had woken up his brother without really meaning to. He was feeling that terrible loneliness again; the one that constantly stained his soul and kept reminding him that he could lose his brother so easily to death. After a while Luffy nodded his thanks as a cold cup of green tea was pushed in his hand; it was ice cold - just the way he liked it when Ace made it for him. His mind was still a bit hazy but he refused to blink in fear of losing sight of Ace. After finishing the cup Luffy said a thank you before he laid his head on his brother's chest.

"I dreamt it again." Luffy said softly; dark black bangs closing off the sorrow to the world that could only be detected in those infinite dark eyes. He relaxed when he felt fingers card through his locks softly. Nuzzling his head against Ace's heart Luffy was too dazed to notice that he was talking about his night terrors for the first time in years after the fact. The one where he watched his father being stabbed in the chest was still the worst thing he ever felt and he had dreamt it again. He never understood why his father was smiling when he had died but somehow Luffy felt as if that smile had been left just for him and his brother.

No matter the pain he felt spiking in his heart; Luffy couldn't find it in himself to shed another tear. He wasn't supposed to cry anymore not when Ace was constantly teasing him for being a cry baby. Through the dark red curtain he could see the moon's rays penetrate their room; illuminating their sheets. No matter what other's said; Luffy always shared a bed with Ace if he didn't he knew that he would die that night. It was almost as if his brother's presence was the only thing that kept him grounded and focused on life.

"He still watches over us Luffy; Father lives on in us. You should realize that our tenacity and power if all stemmed from that man." Luffy closed his eyes and nodded; not moving when he felt butterfly kisses on his forehead and the tip of his nose. The last one making him chuckle lightly before he felt the burden in his heart starting to lift. It had finally begun. Their adventure and their destiny on the wide ocean; Luffy couldn't wait to be able to travel the Grand Line. There would so many people to meet and they might even meet Uncle Rayleigh again and Shanks...

"'m tired Ace." Luffy said after a while of quiet. His brother's chest rumbled against his ear as Ace muttered something illegible before drifting off into sleep. Luffy easily followed him over that cliff and fell into a deep sleep once more; he meant what he said. He was extremely tired and the nice soft sheets and feathered pillows were not helping.

...

Zoro lay awake in his small comfortable room below deck. He had never seen two people as odd as the two Portgas brother but he also knew that there was a lot that Ace hadn't told him. He could sense that they both hid a painful secret that was slowly eating them alive from the inside. The youngest may seem like the more playful of the two but Zoro had caught a glimpse of something more mature and sorrowful in those expressive black eyes. They way they followed the elder one told Zoro that they shared a common loss and something much more than brotherly love.

It didn't bother him much since he wasn't one for judging other people. He had his own life and his own ambitions and these two pirates were not only lending him a hand in reaching the person he had been looking for since leaving his home but also giving him friendship and trust that he had not felt in many years.

"He really is the son of the devil." Zoro said allowed to himself; Portgas D. Luffy was a strange child to say the least but he also held an air about him that commanded respect just as Ace's aura did. Zoro could not wave it aside; he had never met a fifteen year old that had so blatantly black mailed him with such an innocent smile on his face. Zoro doubted Luffy even knew what the word 'Black Mail' meant. He would never have guessed that he would end up on a pirate ship by the end of the day but then again neither did he believe he would see his beloved katana even again.

The two captains of this ship were weird but Zoro never claimed to be normal and maybe that craziness that they exuded was something that attracted him to finally agree to stay even after the warnings Ace had given him earlier in the evening. Despite them calling themselves pirates Zoro doubted they would ever really be cruel towards others...

* * *

><p>1* Kuroi Hi no Mi - Black Flame Fruit<p>

2* Mugiwara no Boshi - Straw hat

3* Gaki - Brat

Thanks so much for reading; I really appreciate it; it means a lot to know people are willing to follow this story. If you enjoyed it please leave me a review or a rating and any questions you may have please ask; I'll answer in the next chapter or through PM depending on the relevancy of the question.

Just a final note; I am writing requests for one shot slash pairings for One Piece. I will post the rules on my authors page a few days from now and if you have a request you wish to be done please PM me as soon as possible; if I like the pairing and have the time to write it I will. Any other questions can also be PM'd to me.

Thanks again

Ja Na

DF


	5. Chapter 5

Phew; that was hard work. Thank goodness I'm finished now with this chapter despite me loving this story to bits I was struggling with this chapter for some reason I can't explain but I'm happy at the way it turned out. I just hope you guys like it as much as I do. After this chapter the real angst is going to sky rocket and the relationship between Ace and Luffy is going to shift dramatically; hopefully Luffy will learn to trust Ace with all his secrets.

This chapter is a bit short unfortnately but I had to end it there so I apologize in advance.

I wish to thank everyone that reviews this story; it makes me really happy. That's all I can think of for now. Please enjoy the chapter:

* * *

><p>'In the end, it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away.' Shing Xiong<p>

* * *

><p>Ace yawned; sliding his tan hat across his eyes so that he could get in some rest before the ship was in peril again. He really hated the fact that they had faced Buggy the Clown who didn't even seem to remember who they were. He was pissed and upset because the man had really tried to kill Luffy and that had been enough to send Ace into a complete rage; he was just upset because the red nosed idiot had wounded Zoro too. Despite Ace not trusting the Pirate Hunter; Luffy seemed to have a deep bond with the green haired swordsman and that was enough for Ace to protect him as well. They had dropped anchor just outside the famous drifting restaurant and Luffy hadn't noticed yet so Ace was taking it slow so that he could rest for a few more moments.<p>

With the drifting of the soft breeze and the heated air Ace was getting lazier by the moment. That was until he could hear loud noises that travelled through the ship and the unmistakable shouts of Luffy; it seems that the first mate and captain had gotten into a scrimmage again. With a defeated sigh and realizing that his afternoon rest was promptly over; Ace stifled another yawn and got to his feet. His boots clicking on the wooden deck as he headed towards the sound of all the commotion. He knew very well that his precious little brother was an enigma and it seemed that Zoro had trampled on one of Luffy's toes and now he had to stop his little brother before nothing was left of their ship. As he neared the bow of the ship he heard loud cursing and the sounds of flesh hitting against swords; bringing his fingers to his temples Ace tried desperately to chase away the headache that he knew was coming.

"Damn it Luffy! Stop pestering Zoro and Zoro-kun please stop baiting Luffy." Ace tried to appease the fight only to stumble forward when he caught sight of the situation he had stumbled upon. His eyes widened comically as he froze; there was his precious otouto - fending off three swords as if it was nothing and pushing Zoro back with his techniques of black flames but that wasn't what stopped Ace. It was the fact that his brother was wearing a very short white summer dress with a red sash around the waist. Just why the hell was his brother in girls clothes _again_? With a move of finesse and anger Ace stopped the fight in its tracks before it got out of hand.

"Do I want to know why you are dressed like that?" Ace asked his brother with exasperation.

"I lost a bet with Zoro." Ace scowled dangerously; his eyebrows pulling together at his brother's words before he burst out laughing. His laughter rang out throughout the ship; it was too much. His brother should have learned never to take a bet with anyone as he was almost wrong all the time. Luffy's glare at his direction only made Ace laugh harder. He should have known Luffy would have been the one to suggest such a stupid price but it seemed that Zoro didn't seem to mind very much either and that irked Ace a bit.

"You idiot!" Ace yelled; his fist connecting with his brother's head not so softly. Whilst Luffy whined about his brother's violent action Ace turned his head towards the sound of another ship pulling in next to theirs and his eyes caught sight of Marine flag. When the cannon went off Ace didn't even flinch; merely raised and fist and deflected it away from them. The sudden explosion that rocked the ocean never fazed either of the other pirates on the ship. Luffy; in return - was on guard at that moment in time - those black eyes taking in everything that happened around him with a calculating look that was so much wiser than his simple fifteen years.

With a simple aimed Kuroi Hiken (1*) Luffy had severed the ships main mast and left them uselessly drifting in the ocean. Their captain it seemed was already in the restaurant. So with a shrug to Ace; Luffy too left to dock the floating restaurant. Making sure Ace had enough money to pay for the eating splurge he knew they were going to have; he followed after Luffy. Saying nothing off the white dress that swayed in the wind; it was oddly a beautiful sight to behold and Luffy didn't seemed to mind the heads that he was turning and that was why Ace was there to keep them all in check.

"Na, Na, Na Ace?" Luffy yelled loudly; grabbing his brother's hand in his as he rushed into the floating restaurant. Excitement dancing across his eyes as he smiled widely; Ace patted Luffy's hair as they found a table and waited to be served.

"What is it, Lu?" Ace asked indulgently; his brother was too cute for his own good.

"Can I have meat and more and more meat? Please?" Ace sighed; he should have seen this coming.

"Okay; but not too much." Ace warned; his eyes narrowed at the blonde haired man that seemed to twirl towards his little brother with hearts in his eyes. It was starting again and Ace didn't like it.

"Ah; such a beautiful Lady that has graced me with her presence. What may I get for you on this beautiful day?" Ace caught Luffy's shudder of anger and narrowed eyes but before Luffy could do anything Ace was growling in the perverts face and threatening to kill him just as Zoro was standing on the other side of the man - his hands lying threateningly on the hilt of his sword.

"Touch my little brother once hentai-san and I'll make sure you won't live for one more day." Ace warned; his voice a low hiss as he walked back towards his seat. His fingers deliberately curling around Luffy's to show the blond just who Luffy belonged to. After the man had disappeared that dangerous pout was turned on Ace and he shuddered; blinking stupidly when he felt an elbow in his ribs. He wasn't expecting that...

"Tch! I can look after myself Ace! Besides does he really think I'm a girl?" Luffy finished; frowning cutely at his big brother. He had already forgotten about his own anger rather quickly. With a shrug Luffy turned back to the menu his mouth watering at the large spread of dishes before him. Ace merely chuckled; he already knew what Luffy was thinking. Well maybe this once he'd indulge Luffy. Their next stop was Logue Town after all and he knew that it would be hard for the both of them; it was the place where their father was both born and executed in.

...

"I cannot believe I joined this shitty crew." Sanji; the pervert from before, mumbled to himself as he boarded the small caravel and set sail towards the Grand Line. But after watching Luffy fight against Don Krieg with his brother right beside him he had decided that he too wanted to reach his long time dream of finding the All Blue. He was just pissed that he had been fooled to think Luffy was a girl but even he couldn't dismiss the terrifying beauty the youngest of the crew possessed and those flushed freckled cheeks with a pout was something not even he could deny. And that was exactly how Luffy had gotten him to join their crew. Although the blonde was still wary of Ace; it seemed that the older of the Portgas brothers was very protective of his little brother; not that he could blame him as Sanji was sure this was the first guy he had ever felt attracted too and he wasn't even sixteen yet and still held so much beauty.

"Oh; well better not let Ace hear that Ero-Cook or Luffy for that matter."

"You have something to say shitty-swordsman? Huh?" And so began the legendary rivalry aboard the Oro Kyodai (2*) between the first mate and cook. Meanwhile on bow of the ship the legendary Portgas D. brothers were having their all out spar for the day. Luffy now finally back in his red vest, blue cut off jeans and sandals and his brother had forgone his open shirt to face Luffy seriously. The fight was as brutal as always; perfectly executed moves that left both panting for breath as they moved with a well practised grace. A hand closed around a fist and fire ignited between them; black pushing against orange harshly and yet neither the winning factor in the collision because both were holding back.

Luffy knew that if he pushed too hard that he could very well burn Ace with his Mei Kasai (3*) and then Ace would be mad at him and not talk to him for weeks; so the youngest held back from truly hurting his brother. He knew that if he put Haki behind his attack then the black flame could burn hotter than molten lava and that was a danger to both of them because of the lash back Luffy would end up getting hurt to the point where he wouldn't be able to control his body for days on end.

"Heh." At Ace's smug noise of satisfaction Luffy reeled when he dodged the kick aimed for his head by bending backwards in an arc and as his back muscles pulled him straight again he pushed against the blazing hand that held his fist and put a large distance between him and Ace with a well controlled leap. Now crouching low on the ground; his fist on the ground to keep him steady. In a flash of sound he charged again; the speed of attacks increasing and Luffy took on the defensive this time. Dodging several kicks aimed for his torso and fists aimed to get him flat on the ground. In their state of play neither noticed the two sets of curious eyes that watched them from the door of the galley where they had full view of the impromptu fight between brothers.

"Bastard!" Luffy whined when his chin was clipped by Ace's fist before his feet was swept from under him and his back hit the deck harshly. Before Luffy could react he was pinned; his wrists firmly pressed next to his head by Ace's hands and his body being pressed against the deck by Ace's hips keeping him in place. Luffy felt his freckled cheeks flush deeply at the position and turned his eyes away; he hated that smug smirk that was sent his way that meant Ace had won another round.

"Luffy," The youngest of the Portgas brothers stilled at the way his name was spoken in such a plea; his black eyes capturing the deep swirling depths of his brother's eyes. He could see sadness shimmering there and Luffy relaxed in Ace's grip as he felt fingers trace over his cheek gently and lovingly. "I know what day tomorrow is Luffy and you too. But you cannot carry out the ritual we hold every year," Luffy felt a finger silence his protest and making it die on his lips. "Let me finish. We are a day away from Logue Town; there is a Marine Base situated there that is potentially threatening to us. If they see that flag they'll know something's up and I want to keep our heritage as quiet as possible; at least until we've reached Uncle Rayleigh."

"Ace; I know but I feel as if we have to do it. I want to but I know the dangers; can we at least get flowers then to place on the platform?" Ace sighed but nodded; knowing that that was the most docile agreement he was going to get from his brother at that moment. With a sigh Ace let Luffy go only to start at the arms winding around his neck and pull him into an embrace of affection.

"It makes me sad Ace." Luffy said softly; immediately relaxing when long fingers brushed his black hair from his eyes before a hand was held out for him to take. As Luffy found himself back on his feet he swayed a little; smiling Ace's worried look away. It was as he thought - the fight with that strange man a few days ago had left him a bit unsteady in his body's confidence.

"I know Luffy but how about we try to forget about it for now?" Ace asked softly so that the two who were watching them intently didn't hear their small exchange. Luffy nodded; a flash of sadness in his eyes. No matter how much Ace didn't want to perform their father's death day ritual that they had been doing since he was seven Luffy still wanted to do it; it didn't feel right that his father's honour had to be pushed aside just because of some Marines in Logue Town. When Luffy noticed Sanji and Zoro look at him and Ace he smiled; his eyes catching sight of the fading sunlight.

"Sanji! Food! I'm hungry!" Luffy yelled with a big smile; it didn't help that he worried about the problem now. Besides; he'd think of a way to get passed Ace's words and still hold the ritual.

"Che! At least clean up whilst I start dinner." Sanji yelled back and disappeared into the galley. Following Ace; Luffy headed towards the small bathroom of the ship and got ready to clean up before dinner. They were so close to the Grand Line that he could already taste the adventure on his tongue and that was enough to make him happy but Luffy couldn't deny that he was weighed down by his obligation to Gol D. Roger - their beloved father and inspiration.

"Lu? What are you excited about?" Ace asked his little brother who was practically bouncing off the walls in his excitement; even through the steam spilling out of the bathroom that Luffy had just emerged from - Ace could see that happy little smile that captured his heart on so many occasions. Luffy merely turned his head to look at Ace with that bright smile.

"We're so close to the Grand Line! I'm really excited!" Luffy yelled happily; the towel around his waist slipping dangerously low and giving Ace a good view of those narrow hips. Shaking his head to clear it; Ace nodded towards his brother. He felt guilty about forbidding Luffy to honour their father's passing and that was making his heart twist but it had to be done. No one was to know before they had at least sailed the first half of the Grand Line. Ace didn't even know if he wanted the crew to know about it; there were so many implications that would go with the discovery of their heritage.

* * *

><p>Luffy bit his bottom lip as he crawled out of the bed he and Ace shared; it was now just passed midnight and Luffy had gathered everything he needed and headed up to the crow's nest. He knew Ace said not to do it but Luffy couldn't help it. If Ace was going to be mad at him then that was okay because there was no way he was <em>not<em> going to do this. Pushing the wooden chest into the crow's nest before he scampered into it; Luffy breathed a sigh of relief that he had yet to be discovered.

"I'm sorry Dad for not being able to do this properly tomorrow." Luffy apologized as he opened the small chest. Smiling as he unfurled the large black Jolly Roger that belonged to his father. After quick work; he had it tied to the mast as the wind took it - the dark silk like material making a distinctive noise as it was splayed for the world to see. The symbol of the Roger Pirates blazing in the light of the stars and the moon; an image printed upon the sky in secret.

"It's been a while but I know you're enjoying this. I remember now Dad and thanks or bringing back and giving me love." Luffy said with a sadness shimmering in his eyes. Sometimes he had dreams; dreams of his previous life and the pain and loneliness he had lived through and even the love and joy he had experienced. Reaching into the wooden chest Luffy took out a framed photograph of a man with dark eyes, a long curling moustache and long dark hair. The smile was one Luffy knew well because it was often reflected on his brother's face. Furiously wiping at the tears filming his eyes Luffy placed the photograph on the closed lid of the chest; quickly tying black ribbons over the top ends of the frame before lighting eight white candles. The flames were pure black and fluttered in the wind but not one was extinguished by the light breeze.

Bringing his hands together in a silent prayer and plea; Luffy closed his eyes and began whispering to himself softly. Never knowing that his actions were being observed with sharp eyes.

"I beg your forgiveness for doing so many things wrong in the past year; I know for a fact that I have neglected talking to you and I'm sorry and I hate to ask this of you Papa but please - watch over us. Ace still doesn't know and I won't ever tell him because it will hurt me more than anything else in the world and I love him too much for that. He deserves so much more than what I am able to give." Luffy said softly; a single tear clinging to the lash of his left eye.

"If I could take on the government and all its lies for now and then I would but I don't feel strong enough and I still feel guilty for letting you slip through my fingers. I'm sorry that I was too weak then; I hope that one day you would forgive me for it." Luffy pleaded with his dead father because no matter the comforting words he bother could speak to him; Luffy always knew that somehow it was his fault that his father had been executed.

"Gol D. Luffy! What did I tell you earlier today?" Luffy jerked at those words; Ace only even called him that when he was very angry and Luffy could understand it. He had after all broken the promise he had spoken earlier to _not_ do this. Luffy flinched when Ace landed next to him in the crow's nest. There was barely enough place for him the both of them and Luffy could feel the anger roll off of Ace in waves. But the moment Ace's eyes landed on his brother's flushed freckled cheeks he sighed; his anger disappearing with that exhalation of frustration.

"For heaven's sake Luffy!" Ace exclaimed as he quickly took down the fluttering flag of the Roger Pirates before one of the Marine Outlook Division spotted the symbol and sent the world into a frenzy and stopping their adventure before it ever began. "Are you trying to get us killed before we can even leave for the Grand Line?" Ace asked; never noticing the flash of hurt in those black eyes that were so much like those in the photograph mere inches away from Ace's hands. Luffy looked ashamed; sometimes he didn't think and even if he did in this situation he never suspected that Ace would actually wake up to come find him.

"We have the blood of a world renowned criminal running through our veins! What do you think would happen if they found us whilst we were still so weak? Do you think I want to watch the cruelty of the government take away the only thing I ever loved?" Luffy felt like he was four inches high; and for a moment he could have sworn that he was. Was that really what he wanted when he had erected the small but significant memorial? Luffy didn't know what to think anymore; he was feeling ill at the words Ace had said to him. That really hadn't been his attention but Luffy was too weak to protest when Ace got like this.

"Put out the candles and pack up Luffy." Luffy didn't protest; merely did as he was told without question. Calling back the flames to his body before neatly folding the Pirate Flag and placing everything back into the chest. His heart was fragile in that moment and Luffy whined a bit when he stood up; luckily Ace didn't seem to hear as they made their way down to the deck below. Luffy shivering at the impact of Ace's anger. He had known that this would come but when it did; it didn't mean that he wanted it to be this harsh. It had been a long time since he had been hurt like this and even though Luffy knew that Ace was too angry and frustrated to realize the words he had spoken; the youngest of the Portgas bothers felt those cut a deep wound in his fragile heart.

"Sorry Ace." Luffy apologized so softly that his words were stolen by the winds and the oldest brother didn't hear it. As Luffy crawled into bed; he clenched his eyes shut as he drifted into a nightmare so harsh it left his heart breaking in his chest. This time it wasn't a memory but a true nightmare; one that left him shaking and desperately afraid as his fever built and his guilt caused him to retreat into himself without really meaning too.

~Daybreak; Logue Town Marine Headquarters~

"Captain Smoker!" The office door that was thrown open; opened into a room filled with the bluish smoke of several cigars. A silhouette sitting in a high backed office chair turned around at the intrusion of his morning thoughts. Grey eyes the same as the smoke that drifted in the room took the intrusion in stride as two lit cigars dangled from the man's lips that looked pissed at being interrupted.

"What is it?" Smoker growled at the young Marine who flinched at his tone.

"We received a report that Pirates have landed on the Island; their flag was seen the night before but..." The young Marine trailed off; not knowing if he should say the information or not.

"But what?" The Captain growled in annoyance.

"The Outlook Division caught sight of the Roger Pirate's flag."

"Impossible; Roger is dead and so is most of his crew as far as we know. But no matter; I'll teach these Pirates that the reason why no one reaches the Grand Line from Logue Town is because it is my territory." Smoker said; his jutte within his reach as he smirked around his cigars before he was shown a Wanted poster the younger Marine handed to him.

"It's an unconfirmed report but we believe that it is the Portgas D. Brothers that have been wreaking havoc across the East Blue. Taking down both Don Krieg, Buggy the Clown and an unconfirmed report of facing off against Arlong. They are seen as a great threat even more so since they both possess Devil Fruit abilities that are yet to be confirmed." Smoker glared down at the page spread before him; two teenager looked back at him from the picture. One about eighteen and the around fifteen; both had dark hair, dark eyes and freckled cheeks but the only difference was the youngest one was smiling so happily and openly and the older one had a smirk that was very familiar to Smoker but one he could not place.

"Cute kid." Smoker remarked to the youngest before placing the Wanted poster on his desk. It would be a shame to put such a young child in Impel Down but a Pirate was a Pirate and it didn't matter. On the desk; the Wanted poster drifted in the slight wind of Captain's movements as he headed out to go find his Tahiti. It was time they welcomed their new guests.

**'Wanted: Portgas D. Ace and Portgas D. Luffy. Captains of the Oro Kyodai Crew; number of crew is still unconfirmed. Worth: 120 000 000 Beli.'**

* * *

><p>"Luffy are you alright?" Ace asked concerned as he watched Luffy get dressed that morning; he had noticed Luffy's unusual silence but it was understandable - Ace had after all said some pretty harsh things the night before and he wasn't surprised when he only received a shrug in return. Luffy wasn't talking to him; that in itself wasn't so unusual after a fight but Ace was worried - when his hand had brushed against Luffy's a few moments before he could have sworn he felt trembles wrack Luffy's smaller frame through that small contact. He really hoped it wasn't what he thought it was because if it was then he was going to have to call off this little outing until Luffy was better.<p>

A whimpering sigh distracted Ace from his thoughts as he watched Luffy bind a red sash across his abdomen and left his blue shirt open this time. If Luffy was wearing long sleeves then it meant he was cold but Ace knew the temperature was exceptionally warm that day. Pushing it aside and following his little brother to the deck where the other two were waiting for them he sighed; after giving them a stern warning and instructions Ace finally turned to Luffy.

"I'm apologizing for what I said last night Lu but you have to understand I was afraid they would make the connection." Ace's apology seemed to have a positive effect on Luffy as the younger's shoulders relaxed a bit and the light slowly returned to those beautiful eyes. Placing a hand on Luffy's shoulder Ace led him onto the dock and towards the town.

"'M sorry Ace." Luffy also mumbled; leaning into the soft embrace he felt Ace give him. It was this that he wanted; the feeling that he was forgiven for his trespasses and that Ace wasn't mad at him anymore. Luffy sighed in relief when he managed to his trembling under control for those few seconds that Ace didn't know something was wrong with him.

"I know Lu; now why don't you go look for some flowers and explore a bit. I'll meet you in the square at sundown." Ace pushed some money into Luffy's palm and pushed Luffy towards the centre of the town whilst he went to the other side of the docks to get some supplies of wood, tar and nails in case something happened to damage their ship.

Luffy leaned against a wall in the shade; away from Ace's sights as his breath became raspy and his mind spun with the implications of his slow climbing fever. Luffy knew that the moment they reached the Grand Line Ace was going to look for a doctor because frankly it couldn't go on like this. Even though there was no real diagnosis or cure for Luffy's condition that came and went frequently. He knew that having a doctor on board would help Ace relax a bit. Smiling in the direction Ace went Luffy closed his eyes for a moment before getting a grip on his body and moving towards town. The first thing he had to do was find somewhere cool and out of the sun for a while before going to look for flowers.

Luffy knew he was lost the more he meandered through the streets of Logue Town and deeper into the more shady parts of this town. After walking for what felt like hours Luffy finally made his way down to a deserted bar; never noticing the name that was faded on the swinging sign.

**Gold Roger Bar**

When Luffy finally got inside; he breathed a sigh of relief. It was cool and the air didn't seem stale; in fact Luffy found a small comfort in the placed as he made his way over to the bar and sat at the end of a stool. His head was spinning lightly but since stepping inside the bar it was starting to clear.

"I'm sorry young man but we're closed for the day." Luffy started at the voice; he had barely even noticed the old man that was sitting at a table not too far from him nursing rum as if it wasn't merely nine in the morning. Luffy smiled softly at the old man.

"I didn't know; I just found this place by accident."

"Well it doesn't matter; would like something to drink?"

* * *

><p>1* -Kuroi Hiken - Black Fire Fist<p>

2* - Oro Kyodai - Golden Brothers (this is a bit of a mix between Spanish and Japanese. Spanish for gold is Oro like their father's name and also like a tribute to the Oro Jackson and Kyodai mean Brothers in Japanese. That's the name of their ship and also the crew.

3* - Mei Kasai - Dark Flames

* * *

><p>Thanks so much or reading and continuing to read this story! I wish you guys' great happiness until next time.<p>

Ja Na

DF


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews I received for this story. I know that Nami and Ussop are missing from the story but like I said this isn't rewrite of just Luffy's adventures. Ace will also play a big role in the adventures they share. I know I mentioned this before so if you don't like that Nami and Ussop will be missing then please don't keep on reading.

Neither keep on reading if you have an adverse feeling towards ACE X LUFFY pairing as this story will clearly be incest.

Lastly I apologize for being so late in my update. Just know my stories have not been abandoned I am just very busy at the moments I can hardly find time for any form of rest and recuperation.

Thanks again for reading and sticking with me. If you enjoy my story then pleas review, it makes me write faster and with much more determination.

* * *

><p>'The remains of today are still shimmering; sleep is tedious - only tossing and turning. Are you listening? Catch alight for me.' aKing ~Catch Alight for Me.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ya, know kid? You remind me so much of Gol D. Roger. Such vigour and vitality..." The old man trailed off as he placed a glass of milk in front of the youngest of the Portgas brothers. Luffy's eyes were trained on the white liquid as it reflected his image back to him. The fevered flush was now noticeable as were his hazed black eyes but his ear was trained on the story the older man was telling him. Without knowing it the older man was setting Luffy at ease with the story of his father's last night spent in this bar. Smiling to himself when he was told he was sitting in the exact same seat.<p>

"But Kid? Are you alright? You look a bit sick?" Luffy was caught off guard by the question and forced himself to merely nod and say he was fine; it was better not to get involved with his health at the moment - besides he was feeling a bit better than when he had first walked in here to find some shelter from the harsh sun.

"Such a man died whilst smiling and _still_ spitting in the face of the Government." Luffy himself was captivated and wanted to hear more but the heaviness of those words were enough to cause him more pain than was necessary. After finding the sting in his eyes too much Luffy finished the last of his milk and thanked the old man before slipping back into the streets and allowed his mind to lead him towards the platform. A silent film of tears clouding his vision; he had no idea how his father had managed to die for them whilst still being happy. Luffy would have felt better if his father had been angry at them or hated them for causing his death; it would have made dealing with this pain a bit easier. He thought to himself; he was after all nothing but a second hand soul that knew too much for his good.

Wiping at the sting in his eyes and biting his lip to stop the inner pain that swept through him; Luffy counted his blessings as he followed his own trek through the city. He was too quiet in his contemplativeness of what he learned so far; never noticing that a presence seemed to follow him and it was not his beloved Ace. An unregistered whimper passed his lips as Luffy finally started paying attention to where he was going. A deflated sigh left his lips; it seemed that he couldn't even seem to enjoy a few minutes to wallow in his own misery before he had already reached his destination.

After procuring a bunch of marigolds and black roses Luffy made his way towards the centre of the town. Stopping at a Takoyaki stand to eat some of his favourite food. Luffy knew he was avoiding the inevitable but he couldn't stop himself; he had been craving the little dumplings since he had stepped foot in the port town and the food being dished out to him was nice. Not only that; it was a noticeably good distraction from his true intentions. Chuckling to himself as he enjoyed his impromptu lunch; maybe he should ask Sanji to make more of this when they travelled the Grand Line. He could hardly wait to start a new adventure but his first obligation was to finish saying a proper goodbye to his father and hoping that he would eventually be forgiven. Also; Luffy needed to deal with his sudden guilt complex and that alone was not going to be easy. He had always been exceptionally hard upon himself and when he failed his own expectations it only got much worse.

"Such an unusual bunch of flowers; kid. Who're they for?" Luffy stilled at the voice that caressed his ear; someone had slipped into the seat next to his without him truly knowing about it. Luffy tensed; he wasn't used to people invading his space nor them asking such personal questions.

"A family member." Luffy said vaguely to the man next to him. Going completely still when he caught sight of white hair, white jacket, two cigars and the unmistakable feel of _Marine_. From the Jutte on the man's back to his countenance; Luffy knew that he must have been a higher up. He choose to ignore at the moment as to not cause a scene.

"Oh? A brother, father, sister or mother?" The man inquired softly and Luffy found himself confused; did this man know who he was or was he just trying to make conversation? Well; he wasn't one for taking chances. Grabbing the last of his Takoyaki; he laid some money on the counter and tipped his straw hat towards the Marine.

"I won't answer that; Marine-Ossan. It's too personal. You don't even know my name." Luffy said accusingly before dashing towards the centre of the town; or what he thought was the centre of the town. He somehow ended up at the outskirts of the town with the port not far away from him where he could see their ship anchored. Back peddling; Luffy headed back into the port town - he had a feeling that trouble was coming and it was coming fast. It wasn't helping that his head was spinning and he was far too cold in the humid weather. After he was sure he had lost the Marine who had been tailing him; Luffy took a breather and leaned against a white wall. The execution platform finally in his sights as he breathed a sigh of relief. Luffy reeled when an overwhelming feeling to run overcome his body; gasping softly when he found himself pressed against the wall; the Marine from earlier invading his personal space as he was completely boxed in. One hand pressing his chest to the wall whilst that jutte was pressed against his neck painfully. The Marine gave a twist of the metal object and a cough worked its way up to Luffy's lungs and spilled forth. He could taste blood...

"Bastard! It's tipped with sea stone!" Luffy muffled voice spilled into the small alleyway; he didn't like this position and with his spinning head he knew his consciousness wasn't going to last long. He cursed his weakened body; if only he could...

"It is Portgas D. Luffy; now tell me where your brother is." Luffy snarled; fingers curling in the front of the man's jacket in defiance and in an attempt to find some sort of leeway to the increasing pressure against his neck. He wouldn't give up; he wouldn't give in and he sure as hell would never sell out Ace even if it mean dying.

"Never." Luffy spat; gasping when the pressure against his neck increased and caused pain to travel through his body. Blood welled in his mouth; he was unused to the taste of blood as Luffy was very rarely hurt in such a manner. The flowers falling from his lax fingers before slipping to the ground uselessly. His breaths were coming in pants and he knew he was going to pass out soon but stubbornly clung to the last thread consciousness.

The Marine's words went over his head; the man's voice fading in and out of his hearing just like the times where that strange power bubbled into his body. A wave of nausea filled Luffy to the pit of his stomach; was this it? Was this how far they would get before he died? No! He didn't want this; his veins thrummed in desperate tumult of emotions as his nail sunk into the man's skin. Before _that_ power could be released in a torrent of anguish and pain; Luffy slid down the wall in pure exhaustion. Just barely able to make out the flurry of movement as the Marine was ripped from his body and bright orange flames swirled in the dim alleyway.

"A-Ace..." Luffy trailed off; fighting at the dark edges that swarmed his vision. He _wouldn't_ fall into unconsciousness after this; no he _would_ fight as long as he could. He refused to give into his body's demands and after a few precious seconds he felt the darkness recede and Ace was leaning over him; that gentle smile that was always reserved just for him making his heart swell.

"We need to move Lu my Kasai Sekei (1*) won't last long; he's also a logia." Ace murmured quickly before helping Luffy to his feet unsteadily. "Come grab the flowers; we're going to say our final goodbyes." Ace's was talking fast and Luffy nodded; he understood the dangers of the situation they now found themselves in. Luffy did as he was told; his body too off balance to move properly but luckily it seemed that Ace had already guessed his situation and Luffy now found himself clinging to his brother's open shirt; a scowl across his features. He hated being carried like this; it was extremely embarrassing but he let it slide when he buried his nose against familiar flesh and inhaled Ace's comforting scent.

A heated blush now a permanent decoration to his cheeks as Ace carried him towards the centre of the plaza; the screaming from the citizens and the bullets of the Marines never fazed the brothers. To Luffy it sounded more like a flurry of noise that he couldn't understand but he was fearful of the white haired man he had encountered; something wasn't right about the way those silver eyes had looked at him. Not only that but Luffy had a vague memory from another time when that man had nearly killed him on many occasions or his Nakama for that matter.

"Oro Kyodai Kaizoku (2*)! You are under arrest for piracy; don't move!" Luffy stumbled a bit as he found his feet on solid ground again; lifting dark eyes and flushed freckled cheeks to stare at the last image his father had seen. His hand resting in his brothers as he bowed his head; not flinching when bullets rained through the both of them and remained unaffected. He gave a final sad smile as he let the flowers fall from his fingers; the yellow and dark red petals and flowers spilling across the platform. The Marines had yet to realize that they were both Akuma no Mi (3*) users and had yet to get the truly dangerous equipment. With a silent smile towards Ace; Luffy pulled the straw hat from his head and held it against his chest as Ace did the same. Their fingers entwined as they said a final goodbye with their heads bowed; a small comfort for a life lived in terror of being found out now finally laid to rest. Only a handful of people would be able to guess the reason for their actions and even less would truly know their heritage.

"We should go Lu." At Ace whispered words; Luffy said a final prayer of goodbye before he regained his senses and jumped from the platform with ease with Ace right behind him.

"Oi! Zoro! Sanji! We're leaving!" Luffy yelled; grabbing the attention of their two crew members before they ran towards the docs. Streams of Marines chasing after them but both Ace and Luffy managed to thwart them at every corner and continued on. He could see that Zoro had questions to ask about their actions; he had after been there to witness the whole thing by coincidence.

"Ghah; A-Ace please I don' fel s' good!" Luffy complained with slurred words. Clinging to his brother's back as Ace ran the last of the stretch towards the ship; the anchor already pulled up with Zoro and Sanji there waiting for them. They had gotten sidetracked by the Marine Captain Smoker who Luffy insisted they had to fight and now Luffy was on Ace's back and complaining about feeling sick. Ace felt his eyebrow twitch; he didn't like the fact that in their veins ran the unshakable will to never turn their back on a fight and he also didn't like the fact that Luffy was clearly sick from the night before. Yet he was finding his emotions were all over the place; not only with worry but with excitement as well.

"A-Ace!" Luffy whined and promptly bit down into Ace's shoulder; making the elder of the Portgas brothers jerk at the slight pain. A frown marring his features; Luffy rarely did that unless he was fighting to keep his consciousness and Ace had no idea why _he_ was always the one being bitten those times. Ace sighed and shifted Luffy's body against his back so that Luffy didn't get jostled too much; smiling softly when arms squeezed his neck tighter in search of comfort.

"Luffy! Calm down would you? We're almost there." Ace shouted and concreted very hard on keeping his footing; they had been lucky that a strange man had saved them from the man Luffy had now renamed Smokey. He could have sworn he had seen the strangest of tattoos on the man's face as he prompted them towards their ship. Where he had come from Ace didn't know but he was eternally grateful. Neither he or Luffy were strong enough to actually fight another Logia type seriously even though they had the upper hand.

_'Go; younglings. Your time is only just beginning.'_ The strange man had said before Ace had picked up Luffy and ran; his mind screaming at him to stop and fight as his blood repelled. It was something else inside of him that compelled him to move as fast as he could if only it was for Luffy to be alright then he would defy even the roar of his blood and the moral code that had been passed down from his father. They could thank the man at a later date when they met him by chance on their journey but right now it was more important to get Luffy to the boat and to safety. Ace wanted nothing more than to just get out Logue Town and away from the painful memories and reminders that their father was no longer there for them. He needed to move away from the dangers ahead and _then_ he could comfort Luffy despite his needy feeling to keep his brother comforted and safe. Ace knew that first he had to get rid of the pack of Marines that were blocking their path towards the ship.

"Lu; can stand by yourself for a bit?" Ace asked over his shoulder he needed his balance for this but when in the corner of his eye he caught the small negative shake of Luffy's head to the answer to his question. Ace winced when he felt Luffy's forehead scalding him through the back of his shirt. Before he could curse violently he became acutely aware of Luffy tensing against his shoulders. The strange tingling across his skin of that dangerous power Luffy possessed creeping across his skin in the caress of a lover's touch. Desperate emotional turmoil rose in his chest as if being pushed their by Luffy; the feeling was making his breath hitch in his chest rather painfully. He _knew_ that feeling and just prayed that Luffy would be alright afterwards because even if he was alright now he would certainly not be alright after using the 'King's Disposition'. He had experienced that feeling more than once and with a reluctant nod to his brother's unspoken question; he braced himself for the violent lash of emotions coming over his shoulder.

"Stop!" The strength in Luffy's voice rippled across the ranks of Marines; stunning them in place before they tumbled to the ground as their will was overridden with pure power. The moment the first body hit the ground Ace took off, leaping over falling bodies as if he did not carry a burden on his shoulder and with feeling of his brother's weight now sagging heavily over his back he knew that Luffy had lost it. That show of immense power had taken the last of Luffy's strength and Ace knew that his little brother would be in quite the state when he finally awoke from the fever and stress induced exhaustion. He hoped he could find a doctor before they set sail across the Grand Line seriously. With a final impressive bound across the wooden planks of the jetty he reached the deck of the moving ship; his boots skidding against the deck as he faught for his balance valiantly.

"Sorry Lu." Ace apologized sincerely before he had to leave his little brother alone for a little bit. He needed to take over the navigating of the ship as he they set sail for the Reverse Mountain and evidently the Grand Line where their father ruled not too long ago. An hour later and an exhausted sigh later and Ace went over to Luffy who had yet to regain consciousness. Knowing that they had to begin navigating the reverse mountain soon Ace felt his heart break. Luffy would not be awake to see the sight that would greet them as the Grand Line was spread before them. Cursing the stars for Luffy's sickness; Ace gently picked up his little brother before he carried him below deck. Leaving Luffy in their quarters Ace headed for the deck. A tingle of accomplishment rippled across his heart just as they began their decent into the greatest ocean in the world.

The darkness of the night spread open before the three men on deck and Ace felt his breath being stolen by the sight. In the distance the distinctive flicker of the lighthouse burned as brightly as the sun; drawing the crew's attention towards the first landmark at the beginning of the Grand Line. It was finally beginning and Ace could hardly wait anymore. Their descent down the other side of the Reverse Mountain was something he would never forget and promised himself that he would tell Luffy later.

"We made it Luffy." Ace said softly to the skies.

"We finally made it Dad. Watch over us." Saying a prayer out of the earshot of the Oro Kyodai crew. Wishing that his little brother was here to see their adventure coming. When they laid anchor at the side of the Lighthouse Ace was the first to notice the old man sitting in front of the building reading the paper. Sending Zoro to check on Luffy; Ace proceeded down the gangplank and headed for the old man. Something about the strange flowerlike hairstyle struck him as familiar but for the life of him he couldn't remember where he had heard of it before. Dark brown eyes looked up as Ace's approach before he was gifted with a small smile of welcome.

"I'm Portgas D. Ace," The eldest of the Portgas brothers introduced himself formally with a little bow.

"I've been expecting you little Ace. I'm Crocus, the keeper of the light house. What can I do for you? You don't seem to require information about sailing the Grand Line as you already possess a log pose." Ace nodded before he looked back towards the ship; seeing Zoro there without Luffy made his heart clench.

"Do you know the closest island that had a doctor on it?"

"There's no need Ace. I am a doctor."

* * *

><p>The door to Ace and Luffy's quarter's creaked as Ace pushed it open; Crocus close behind him before it was discreetly closed. Ace occupied the seat not far from the bed as the doctor set about checking Luffy over. After several minutes of tense silence Ace's attention was called back to reality by Crocus' throat clearing. The expression on his face was telling in the gravity of the situation.<p>

"Has Luffy always been like this?" Ace nodded and launched into his brother's long medical history.

"My father always assumed that he had inherited my mother's frail health and anaemia." Ace finished distractedly as the doctor gathered a syringe from his bag and set about injecting Ace's little brother with something Ace didn't know. He was frightened for a moments that Luffy was going to be poisoned but he relaxed when nothing happened after a few minutes.

"Your father was wrong." Crocus pointed out calmly as he took Ace's vacated seat and watched as Ace took a seat on the bed next to his brother, comforting fingers running through black locks. The affection that poured between the two of them was something to behold for Crocus and now that he had finally figured just who the two of them were he felt his heart go out to the two brothers. They were most likely here to try and spit in the face of the government and get revenge for the death of their father. He wasn't going to try and stop them; no he was going to cheer them on and wish them the best. With a wary sigh he wondered if Laboon was still around and had returned from his nightly try to escape the Grand Line. He did not feel like reminiscing about the past without his only close friend. There were some things that he couldn't share with the two in front of him, not even as a member of their father's crew.

"What do you mean Father was wrong?" Ace asked impatiently; his fingers buried in luxuriously soft hair as he tried to worm the information out of the old man. He was grateful for whatever he had given Luffy because the younger's breathing had finally evened out to a calm rhythm and the crease of pain in his brow was also gone. Giving a sigh of relief before turning his attention back to the old man in the chair with a pensive look on his face. Just who was this man? Could he have been close to their father at some point? Ace wanted answers and he wanted them now...

"Young Gol D. Ace. The day I thought I would see you and little Luffy I would be long gone. This was a long time coming and I am glad I got to see you before I myself died." Crocus said honestly. "I know your father told you that Luffy inherited his mother's frail body and disease but it is not true." Crocus pointed out as he shifted his dark eyes behind glasses to the sleeping form of Roger's legacy. A gentle smile touched his lips.

"He has in actual fact inherited your father's own health. Gold Roger was a strong man but he was very sickly; I would know because I was his doctor for three years before we disbanded. It seems even the great Gold Roger himself never told his sons exactly why it was that he was rarely home and spent so much time on the ocean. He wanted adventure and to live his life to the fullest for as many years as possible before he died."

"I'm guessing he was glad to protect what was his to the last and to die an honourable death rather than slowly fading on a death bed somewhere. He always said he wanted to go out with a bang." Ace was very still for a long time; milling over the information his mind was replying to him. Some of what the man was saying made sense to him. He had caught his father couching up a storm and blood more than once when he was younger. That revelation also frightened him because if that was true then it meant that Luffy was also very sick and could die in the next few years.

"Luffy suffers from a hereditary disease that Roger was dying of before he was executed."Crocus concluded with a solemn expression.

"How long?" Ace bit out. His hand clenching by his side in a fist. His little Luffy was sick, afraid and would probably be dying soon. There was a light chuckle travelling through the cabin before it was quiet.

"Don't worry so much Ace. Luffy won't die for a long time if he can keep his stress levels down. Is there something that had been chasing his worry up in the past few years?" Ace nodded in resignation.

"He's been very tense lately and he has always suffered from night terrors but not matter how much I try to get him to talk about it, he won't talk about it." Crocus stood before he headed for the door.

"Both of you get some sleep. Before you leave tomorrow I want you to come see me. I still have some sedative for when the pain gets too much for him to handle. Ace, he seems like a crab. He has a very hard shell but inside he is very tender and in need of love. He needs to talk to someone about these night terrors. If he doesn't then he won't live a happy and free life. You are probably the only one he'll talk to so don't give up _until_ he talks." With those final words the man disappeared through the door and closed it softly. Ace was at a loss for what to do. He knew now that Luffy's attacks were directly related to his emotions as Crocus had said and he also knew that getting Luffy to talk about his dreams were not going to be easy. In fact, he might as well have sighed his death warrant.

"Lu? What am I going to do with you? Why won't you ever talk to me? Don't you know that it hurts me to see you like this; knowing that I can do nothing to help ease your pain? Please talk to me." Ace pleaded with Luffy; not minding one bit that his brother was still probably fast asleep and did not hear a word that was being said. He also needed someone to talk to and if he could open the channels than it would come from both sides; whereas before Ace was also very guarded about his own fears and weaknesses. And one of his biggest weaknesses was his little brother's pouts and his little brother period. Because Ace knew he would do anything for Luffy even if it meant dying that exact instinct to make him happy.

After several more hours of sitting beside vigil; Ace too fought off his own yawn and reluctantly climbed into the bed beside his brother. Never hesitating to take Luffy in his arms and holding him hostage. He wasn't letting go, not after what he had been told. Never, he was never letting go. Cooing softly to hum Luffy into a deeper sleep, Ace himself fell into unconsciousness with his lips still placed on a warm forehead in affection and sweet love. There were times where he wondered if his intentions were as pure as his mind convinced his heart. Sometimes he really doubted that but right now his mind was drifting in a black fog of nostalgia and regret.

Sorrow crept over his body in a rush of uncertainty. Ace had no idea where the feeling was coming from but it was so intense that the sting behind his eyes and the lump in the throat could hardly be ignored. For the first time in years, Ace allowed that one single tear to escape with all the sorrow in his body.

"Sleep my precious Luffy. I'll be here in the morning when you awake."

_Dark, it was so dark he couldn't see. There was nothing but the immense burn of sickening poison running through his blood stream. Only a single thought crashed through his mind. There was nothing stopping his will power from overpowering his pain. Even if he was dying. _

_'I will fight without sight, by my hearing and if I can't hear I will fight with smell. If I lose function of my limbs I will bite you to death.' His mind and mouth screamed at the hazed opponent before him. The sickening colour of purple poison covering his entire body in a rush of mind numbing pain and desperation. Trying to claw out his own eyes to get rid of the pain and to feel the darkness burn in his mind. Luffy fought hard to stay awake. _

_He promised that nothing was going to stop him. Not the pain, not the darkness that crawled around him and the hopelessness of the situation that was beating down at his body. _

_'I will not break!' A silent promise to the gods that he would survive. Would live for only his brother and that even whilst dying he would fight. He would die in his brother's arms and nowhere else. A single promise that whispered across his mind in just as the legendary straw hat rested against his shoulders in a promise of getting stronger. _

_'I __**have**__ to save Ace! I __**need**__ to be strong for Ace this once.' The love that burned through his veins was enough, it was all he needed to push back the pain and stand up again and again despite wearing himself out beyond repair. Nothing would ever be same after this. Nothing..._

_"A-A-C-E!" A haggard voice that he did not recognize as his own cried out in a show of inner strength and unimaginable turmoil. Gasped breaths that never carried enough oxygen whispered across exhausted limbs. All Luffy wanted was to sleep and die quietly but he couldn't there was still something he had to do. Something he would do for any of his Nakama but especially for his beloved brother. Ace was his everything, his brother, his best friend and coveted unrequited love. A burning tear trailed across poison stained cheeks. The purity of the action washing away the darkness that threatened to overwhelm him as it washed away the pain of the poison spreading through his limb. _

_**'I will save you. I promise you with my entire eternal soul.'**_

_"A-A-C-E!" Poison numbed fingers curled around freezing bars of dread of where he was captured. He was now held captive by his own stupidity, pain and love but despite that he would not give up. Miracles existed and for Ace, Luffy moved poisoned mountains and suffered through the five layers of hell. Only for Ace. _

_"Stay with me Mugi-Chan! We'll save your Anii-Chan. I will find Iva-Sama." A light of hope sparked in the tunnel of immense darkness. The dying flames of his wavering will kindled by those few words that made sense to him. The determination was lit beneath his heart for an eternity to come. Through pain, love, sweat and tears. Through even death. _

_'I __**will**__ save Ace! Not even deadly nerve poison will hold me back!' _

Waking up in a cold sweat, a mind numbing headache and dread settling across his heart. Luffy jerked awake with sorrow dancing in his eyes and immense pain cutting through his heart. The dream, no - memory - burned a path though his soul. His breaths coming in hyperventilating breaths that left his mind spinning at dizzying speeds and caused his adjusting eyes flit restlessly throughout the room in search of Ace. Gentle hands folded around his chest from behind. One resting against his fluttering heartbeat and the other rubbing soft circles of comfort on his left hip.

"Shhh. It's alright now Lu. Calm yourself." Words, such kind words. Luffy took several minutes of calming enough to relax back against Ace chest. The sun was muffled by thick curtains but Ace made no comment of the waking up and starting the day. That meant that Luffy had suffered through one of his episodes again. The last thing he remembered before his looping nightmare started was being on the platform where his father had been executed. Another pang of pain flitted across his heart and Luffy bit his bottom lip to keep quiet and shivered in dread.

"W-where are we?" Luffy asked uncertainly. The tingling in his chest increasing when warm lips pressed against his temple.

"The Grand Line, Lu. You were out of it for an entire day." Luffy groaned. He had missed them entering the Grand Line and now he was once again in bed with some kind of health problem. Except that the pain that usually came with his episodes was gone and he didn't feel feverish or drunk. He didn't fight Ace when Luffy was pushed onto his back and into the soft mattress of the bed. A blush decorated his freckled cheeks when Ace straddled his hips and the soft touch of calloused fingers trailed over his cheeks where he noticed for the first time it was wet with his tears.

"Luffy...Stop locking yourself away like this." Ace sighed before he brought the tears to his lips in a show of acceptance and affection. Luffy's soft whine of pleasure went unnoticed by Ace as he leant forward and licked away the wet trail of Luffy's tears. For some reason the taste of that saline liquid on his tongue reminded him of the pain they shared and something much more intimate than being very close brother.

"Sleep now Lu. You're still exhausted and you need your rest. Tomorrow we will talk and you will tell me what has been bothering you for the last four years." Ace warned sternly before he slid of his brother's smaller body and crawled beneath the covers again and wound his arms around Luffy's waist to keep him from escaping his grasp.

"A-Ace I..."

"Shush Lu, Sleep now, we'll talk tomorrow."

* * *

><p>1* - Kasai Sekei – Fire Wall<p>

2* - Oro Kyodai Kaizoku – Gold Brothers' Pirates.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading I really appreciate it. Thanks for sticking to this story and if you are new to my writing then please feel free to pursue some of my other stories. None of them have been abandoned. The next update will be on The Darkest Crimson.<p>

Thanks again and please leave me a review and rating. It would make me very happy.

Yours Truly

DF


End file.
